


[Translation] The Last Time I Saw You

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 当拉斯特遇到马蒂的时候，他已经有十个月没说过自己的名字了。别人管叫他拉斯特更是上辈子的事。莫拉里斯，一直按部就班地称呼他寇尔，有时候是寇尔警官，似乎拉斯特需要别人提醒他的立场一样：拉斯特的确为此感到庆幸。自莫拉里斯以后，对所有人来说他都只是克拉什。只有两个人叫过他拉斯特。他不知道马蒂怎会如此轻易地滑入第三的位置，好像那是为他预留的一般。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Time I Saw You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036904) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> isaakfvkampfer: 
> 
> For those who wonders why there are two versions of the translation. Virgil (Alucard1771) translated the first chapter years ago but didn't continue. I asked them if I could work with the rest and got a yes. To be honest, I finished it nearly 3 years ago. Never posted it here. RL is so fucked up so I feel like doing something.
> 
> 译：isaakfvkampfer  
> 校：qiosang(hieroglyphics)

**第一部分**

 

他落到了马蒂手上：一截磨破了皮儿、直冒火花的细电线，跟手心里攥成团的香烟盒差不多，懒散、起皱，所有人既想要又不愿碰的卧底，约一年前和德州扯皮附带的赠品；据说，他什么活儿都干。

 

“所谓的‘活儿’是哪种来着？”马蒂说，“送他束花，他就给我来次口活儿？”

 

“就凭你那张脸，小混球，”坎贝尔说，“我看不送花也成。”

 

他在转角处拦住坎贝尔，“我只是想知道我要接手的是个什么货色。若这家伙是什么潘多拉魔盒——”

 

“他跟潘多拉可没半点儿关系，就是个颓靡的瘾君子。听说是几年前闯大祸后签了卖身契，谁要就给谁。简单的很不是？”

 

“听上去他做的可是赔本买卖。”

 

“别担心，”坎贝尔说，“等你见到他，会觉得他还赚了哩。那家伙是个实打实的混蛋。”

 

他给马蒂让开路，打开了通往的“盒子”[1]的门。“马蒂，见见克拉什。克拉什，这是哈特警探。”

 

在马蒂看来，克拉什可谓人如其名。蝎子印花的机车夹克。棱角分明的脸，好像人们总拿他的剪影切可卡因似的。那双眼睛也属于一个瘾君子：半是飘忽半是渴望。除此以外，他看上去倒像是詹姆斯·迪恩之流的好莱坞明星，只不过是从讲述他们的DVD电视电影[2]结尾走出来的，那张颇讨女人喜欢的俊俏脸庞已经被毒品糟蹋得颓废脱形，总而言之，他现在依旧算是有副好皮相，恐怕以前更为惊艳罢了，马蒂也说不准。

 

“幸会，王八蛋，”克拉什打招呼。

 

“是啊，幸会，”马蒂回了句。

 

“好样的，”坎贝尔说，“真是一见如故。你们慢慢聊。”

 

门关上后，马蒂坐下，胳膊肘支在桌上、手指交叉地研究起克拉什来。他开口，“那肯定不是你的真名。”

 

“别低估爹妈给孩子起名的恶趣味。”

 

“叫你克拉什让我还怎么跟你认真说话。”

 

“问题在你，不关我事。”

 

“这儿肯定有人了解你底细，”马蒂说，“我马上就去问，不刨根问底不罢休，怎样？干嘛不直接告诉我得了。”

 

克拉什打量了他半晌，抽出一根香烟，冲他晃了晃。

 

马蒂耸耸肩，“随你抽。”

 

“恭敬不如从命，”克拉什说完点上了烟，深吸一口，渐渐放松下来，缓缓吐出烟气。“拉斯丁·寇尔。”

 

“你父母给你起名‘烂煤块儿’？”

 

“早让你别低估爹妈给孩子起名的恶趣味了，”克拉什说。“可是你要问的。”

 

“叫你拉斯丁还是寇尔？”

 

“纠结这个干嘛？”

 

“拉斯特，”马蒂决定。

 

拉斯特抽烟的样子好像只要吸得够劲儿，就跟被一拳打晕了是似的。马蒂不喜欢他，也不觉得任何人会，但接手一个卧底，即便只是兼职，也不是说他们非得要好到给对方梳小辫儿，保持基本礼貌就行了。等坎贝尔回来带人——说得和刚从水里爬出来的拉布拉多寻回犬屁颠颠却莫名其妙地来叼棍子似的——马蒂正在与拉斯特握手。拉斯特回握的方式很滑稽，好像并不习惯这种动作。

 

***

 

接下来的一个月他都没看到拉斯特。等坎贝尔再次把他抓回来时，他左边颧骨上添了块茶碟大小的淤青。他的目光穿过桌子与马蒂交汇，“有人眼睛不老实。这就是给他们个盯着看的地方。”他眉骨上方也有一道口子。

 

“没用的，”马蒂说。“女人就喜欢带疤的。”

 

“他还说要阉了我的卵蛋割了她的奶子，”拉斯特说。“据我所知，他们对两者都没啥好感。”

 

坎贝尔把笔甩到桌上。“见鬼，克拉什，别跟我说你让我开了一个半小时车接你的烂摊子就因为有人威胁要把抽出一把剪刀。”

 

“那女人需要个地方去。”

 

“哦，是么，咱们可不是搞证人保护的。若她够聪明，自己就能找到出路。”坎贝尔把手上的笔记本重重拍上。“下次别他妈的再把我拖进你的烂摊子里。还有，不许嗑高了过来。”临走前他对马蒂翻了个白眼，手却紧紧地扣着笔记本的圈脊。

 

马蒂留了下来。反正他闲着没事。“我猜她要是够聪明，一开始就不会往‘骑士先生’的裤裆里钻，对吧？”

 

“没跟她聊过。但决策错误的原因多了去了。你那朋友，”拉斯特嘲弄地吐出“朋友”二字，“他就是一例。”

 

“也不怪他。”马蒂 **看到** 笔记本铁圈嵌进坎贝尔手的样子了：用力过猛，肉都被压得没了血色。“要知道，有的人做出某些决定也是迫不得已。全凭你一己之词说某个女人喜欢找不该找的甜头吃就信了你，那才是自找麻烦呢。你知道这种事多半都没法起诉，到头来还不得怪到你头上。话说回来，既然她那相好也不怎么喜欢你，我们介入再抽身她的麻烦不得更大？下次非要了她的命。”

 

“你自以为了解这个世界，”拉斯特说。“可它不过是张烧成灰的纸。”

 

“我他妈的早该听他的，你是嗑高了。”马蒂往前探身，想检查一下拉斯特的眼睛，但拉斯特条件反射地往后靠，似乎怕马蒂会打他。不得已他只好缩回来，在裤子上擦了擦手，好像拉斯特的反应是他不打算碰触的粘液。“你要怎么做？”

 

那一刻，拉斯特似乎的确对他产生了兴趣，就是不像是针对人的那种，好比马蒂是动物园笼子里的老虎，你没料到它会靠近笼边。或者反过来，他才是被关着的老虎。“你觉得呢？”

 

马蒂很明白监视器正紧盯着他后颈。他不想说，至少不能说出那些以后查起来会给拉斯特惹上麻烦的话。

 

“正确的事，”他说。这话倒是模糊的很，但至少意思是传达到了。

 

“若我去做我认为正确的事，”拉斯特说，飞快吐词的方式好像留在嘴里就会烫到他似的，“你又打算怎么做？”

 

马蒂职业生涯里见的多半是男人尸体，女人的很少。不是说绝对数量的差别，要是凶杀案也像婴儿服装那样红蓝分明，那立起来的红色墓碑并不比蓝色的少，只不过红色的轮不到他手上而已：若死者为女性，通常由机构底层的人接手。在当初还和玛姬在一起的时候他也从没告诉她这事，对此，他感谢上帝没让他犯这个错。即便那时候的他也没这么蠢：告诉他长着一双小手和柔软颈项的妻子，接手和她同一性别弱势群体谋杀案的都是些菜鸟，因为通常来说，嫌犯是谁一目了然。通常，那男人身上的家暴记录足有一英里长。通常，她早拿到了一纸屁用不顶的禁限令。

 

通常，曾有个混蛋威胁要割了她的乳房。

 

通常，一旦凶案发生，留下一具胸口两个圆形血疤的尸体时，即便空气中生肉的气味足以让你呕吐，你都不需要一个探长来处理这事。派个笨蛋菜鸟就行。

 

“她人会在哪儿？”

 

“州际公路边上的机车党酒吧。‘乡村道路’。”

 

“起这么个娘炮的名字，”马蒂说，装得好像他从没听说过它。坎贝尔把拉斯特引荐给他以后他还开车去那地方绕过一次，因为他觉得既然拉斯特披着件画着蝎子的夹克，手上一股机油味，脸上还挂着副“操你娘”的表情，其他地方不太可能欢迎他。“我会搞定的。”

 

拉斯特看着他。“棕色长发，”他说。“带点卷。人称朵拉。”

 

“若我去那地方捉人，搅出点事儿，给她条出路，她会上钩吗？”

 

“他觉得我是条出路的时候不就差点钩上了我？”拉斯特说，“不管了，反正你正好长了张‘正义’脸。方下巴的美国队长。”

 

[1]“盒子”：审讯室，俗称就是“the box”。

[2]DVD电视电影：那种小成本制作，不在大荧幕上放的电影，多半直接出碟片，也会卖版权卖给电视台。

 


	2. Chapter 2

三天后，马蒂去“乡村道路”吧捉人，发现拉斯特半倚在吧台边，正和一个脑袋光得发亮，胡子跟地毯一样垂在胸前的大块头并排坐着，喝威士忌。那家伙还时不时把一只手摸到拉斯特后腰，力道大得关节都嵌进了对方脊椎，让拉斯特像被摸了毛的猫一样往前一挺，他自己倒跟没事人一样。马蒂绕过两人，坐到角落喝自己的美乐啤酒，一边抠酒瓶上的商标，一边寻思着怎么把朵拉小姐的渣男友从人堆里挖出来。

 

突然间，拉斯特出现了，跟塌了的桥似的扑倒在了他身上，还顺带泼了他一身苦酒，掺着酒气和水汽的呼吸更是喷了马蒂满脸。简直跟什么电影开场一样。若他是个小白脸，拉斯特是个是穿着花裙的波霸，非得上演一出二十分钟坠入爱河五十分钟关系破裂的狗血剧不可。

 

拉斯特把嘴凑到马蒂耳边。“十分钟，到外面。”然后又大声嚷道，“死一边去，童子军。”

 

附近好几个人都站了起来。拉斯特挂着一副皮笑肉不笑的疯狂表情：睥睨马蒂的样子简直像是在对峙狼人，若他还在拿电影作类比的话。有个顶着一头自家染的廉价金发的小妞来了一句，“放过他吧，克拉什，”嗤嗤的笑声显然是嗑高了。

 

“一会儿找你算账，”马蒂说。他特意用了硬得跟凿出来一样的声音——让他们好好听听这位有气没处撒的警察有多失望，之后发生的就不会那么意外了。他一出门便直奔自己的车，坐在引擎盖上——外面没其他人，所以没什么大不了——开始后悔起自己戒了烟，这下他两只手简直闲的发痒。他开始想象自己一个月内是不是就得回来把那个金发妞给保释出来，她刚才看上去简直想把拉斯特生吞活剥据为己有。

 

拉斯特的确在十分钟内出来了，而且几乎分秒不差，好像他一手把着那女孩儿的奶子一手掐着秒表似的。他把她拽进树丛里，绕到酒吧背后，开始对她上下其手。“猴急得跟长了罗马人的手和俄国人的手指头似的”，马蒂他老爹以前就这么形容那些在公共场合就开始毛手毛脚的男人。他在旁边看着，面对这场尴尬的表演，屁股底下的引擎盖好像变成了硌人的看台座位，他自己也跟个手心出汗的阳痿变态似的——但信号总算来了，拉斯特的手抄着一个反射白光的小袋子探进了朵拉的牛仔后口袋。

 

马蒂慢慢数到三十，穿过黑漆漆的沥青场地，从钥匙扣上挑出一支便携手电筒对他们的脸晃了晃，然后开始搜身。从拉斯特开始。他把胯部往马蒂手上一顶，发出那种像乌鸦一样“嘎嘎”的沙哑笑声。马蒂推着他走，他就借劲儿往后退，即便地上到处都是小树丛，他还是保持了优雅的步伐。然后轮到朵拉，他当然一搜就中了，一把五颜六色的片剂迷幻药[1]。

 

他给了拉斯特一个眼神，结果拉斯特回以更奔放的表情。他的脸化作一扇大门，直通往某座摇摇欲坠的房屋。“警官先生，你是要站在那里看哪，还是要脱了裤子三人行啊？我们可大方着呢。”

 

“闭上你的臭嘴，靓仔，”马蒂说道。拉斯特还离得很近，于是他伸手把拇指钩入拉斯特背后的腰带圈，试图给他发个信号，即便他还没想好要说什么。接着他就放手了，顺便转向朵拉，说道，“甜心。”好像他很抱歉一样。

 

***

 

她的全名是朵拉·兰，虽然上车的头十分钟她试图让他相信她叫朵拉蕾，跟夏尔一样是一个词。

 

“那包货都不是我的，”她一手抹眼泪一手乱挥，那些涂了闪粉甲油的手指甲在他眼前晃来晃去。“我早该知道的。”每吐一个字都跟用挖球器挖出来似的。自从玛姬离开，他就老想到厨具，好像他需要给自己抽屉里缺失的东西列个清单然后搞明白自己到底需不需要它们。无论如何，那能让他分神。

 

“听着，”他说，“我本来要抓的也不是你，但我不能傻站在那儿让那个混蛋对我笑。”

 

她与他的视线在后视镜里交汇。“我一直让他们对我笑。”

 

他开车时尽量兜大圈。待第二次驶过炼油厂的时候就搞定了。 _他：我可以把你送回去。她：你要是送我回去，他们会认为我招了。他：跟他们解释下不就完事了_ ——他在装傻，好像他不知道拉斯特假扮的那类人是什么货色似的。她根本懒得接茬，还是自顾自地说： _他们会杀了我的。他：那就只好进监狱咯。除非——_ 然后他开始暗示她他们其实一直在开车兜圈，圈子还越来越小，直到停在一个点，这下他让她以为——至少为了拉斯特，他也希望她真上钩了——她把他说动了。好像他能被她棕色的大眼睛和相对清白的家底给折服一样。

 

最终，他开车送她去大巴站，给了她两百块。

 

她没问他怎么会带这么多钱。好像她根本没有正常人不会随身携带大笔现金的意识似的。

 

在汽车顶灯暗淡的光芒下，他拇指上的皮肤好像还没从钩上拉斯特腰带圈的压力中缓过来，依旧泛着白。回家路上，他一直都心不在焉地磨着它。他到家时已经过了两点，便直接睡在了沙发上，扑进那堆依旧散发着玛姬香水味的靠枕里。

 

***

 

他再次见到拉斯特是两周后的事，而拉斯特甚至比上次还要鼻青脸肿。马蒂猜那些拳印多数是朵拉的那个相好留下的，否则他只能将之归结于拉斯特为找警察的茬顺便吸引他们的注意故意找打。他算得出挨打的时间——淤青已经泛黄，肯定不是新的。

 

“该死的，克拉什，”坎贝尔说道，“你打算让他们全因为人身攻击关进来吗？”他用笔的手上沾了个墨水点，于是他便开始吮吸那根手指，搞得嘴唇都蓝了。马蒂想告诉拉斯特，在和坎贝尔隔了两张桌子共事的五年里，那家伙只有在濒临抓狂的情况下才会去吸笔头或者手指，但话说回来，又不是说拉斯特看不出坎贝尔紧张的来源是他自己，大概他根本就不在乎。反正坎贝尔不喜欢他，那倒是没什么疑问。马蒂也没法拿那个来说事儿。

 

“大概是我长了张找打的脸吧，”拉斯特说道。

 

“你太靓了，”马蒂说道，靠在桌上。“要我看，你就不是那种掉人堆里就找不见的人，你扎眼的很。”

 

拉斯特用指背扫了扫颧骨上的淤青，双手都不带分开的，好像他这辈子都被拷习惯了。“若你盯人盯得久了，你就会意识到他们不过是由一根小骨头织就的错觉与虚荣的皮囊。社会底层的一大特点就是那儿的人很明白那道理。在你骨节浸染鲜血，手掌沾满火药，脸上滴着别人唾沫的时候，所有人在你眼里都差不多一个模样。你尽力死守的只会是必需品。而你唯一没法摒除的错觉又是什么？——对大多是人来说，是权力。”

 

“是啊，”马蒂说道，“我天天没事干就盯着人发呆，满脑子想的都是错觉才是支撑他们活下去的动力。”

 

坎贝尔翻了个大白眼。“他总是胡诌那些屁话。估计嗑得意识不清的时候那听起来还挺有道理的。”

 

“也许吧，”拉斯特承认道。

 

“缉毒组不要你了，”坎贝尔说道，一把合上他的笔记本。“只要凶案组一直用得到你，你就是他们的问题。”他拍了拍马蒂的肩膀，“完事后再来找我送他回那个毒窝天堂。”

 

他一走，拉斯特就点燃了一支烟。“嗯，哈特警官？”

 

“叫马蒂就好，”马蒂回答，这话他都说过一两遍了。“我现在手上没什么毒品相关的案子。就我所知，其他人也没。”

 

“你是探长哩。”

 

“第一年而已。”

 

“有人看好你。”

 

“说得过去而已。反正比你讨人喜。”

 

“跟我比你赢得也太容易了，”拉斯特说道，看上去他也并不急着赶马蒂走，似乎他们就能这么消磨一个下午，他抽烟，马蒂吸二手烟，暧昧不清地聊天。他开口，声音没变，“你把她带哪儿去了？”

 

“大巴站。”

 

“给了多少钱？”

 

“两百。”

 

拉斯特点点头，伸手掏钱包。马蒂举起一只手。

 

“甭想用毒资来搞AA制，”他又指了指对方脸上最明显的那块瘀伤，中间部分还是酱紫色的，“另外，你也算付过账了。反正我也没法把你那些货还给你。我拿着也不是办法，都冲便利店下水道了。”

 

“这样的话你还欠我钱咯，”拉斯特说。

 

“还你罐百事如何？”

 

拉斯特看着他，又吸了两口烟，突然就把它扔到了地上，碾成了一堆纸和灰。“成。”

 

所以马蒂就去休息室冰箱拿了罐可乐。回头路上他路过坎贝尔，后者对他摇头，好像学校老师看到差生一般无可奈何。“他是条路子，马蒂，可不是你从路边捡到的柯利犬。没必要每次见他进来就挠挠他耳后。”

 

“让你不爽我就赚了，”马蒂用平板的语气说道，坎贝尔说，“混蛋，”他的口气倒是欣赏的很。

 

他把百事塞给拉斯特。两人的手指有过一瞬间的碰触，比起泛着水汽的铝罐壳，他们的手暖和的很。拉斯特抬头就灌，喝干净后把罐子拍成一薄片儿，翻来倒去研究起罐底的批号来。他似乎没法止住颤抖。不是冷，就是犯瘾了，马蒂意识到。

 

[1]迷幻药：LSD（Lysergic acid diethylamide），这里用的是俗称acid。全文里只要出现都是用的这个名字，原剧里被救出来的小孩体内除了冰毒还有这玩意儿。这里科普一下本文出现的毒品分类，本文马蒂与拉斯特初见的时候看到拉斯特的侧影想到的是可卡因，俗称白粉，虽然和海洛因的常态一样都是粉状，但是后者一般是加热后注射，虽然也可以吸，而且是镇静剂，可卡因一般是吸的，但也会有人注射，它是兴奋剂，八十年代开始流行于美国城市，比较贵。后面还出现过一次大麻（marijuana），俗称pot，weed，这里用的是前者，pot这个俗称应该来源于吸食的方法，它一般是用专用工具抽，水烟那样，或者直接做成卷烟，但那样的确有点浪费了。本剧毒品里的重中之重就是冰毒（methamphetamine），俗称ice，meth，这玩意儿始于日本，在美国全境的大流行是九十年代的事，而且这玩意儿就是从机车党里开始流行的，和可卡因不同，它走的是农村包围城市的路线，由西南与墨西哥接壤那块开始传播，《真探》设定的路易斯安那州是典型的重灾区兼发源地，所以95年老姜所在的机车党和毒师勒杜合作的事很符合当时现实。


	3. Chapter 3

拉斯特还问马蒂要可卡因和安眠酮[1]，说自己需要，好像当证物室是家7-11，可以随便进去采购，顺便货比三家。

 

那天的他一副笼中困兽的表情，口风很紧，眼睛则焦躁不安，烟瘾比平常更重，一支接一支地抽，似乎不敢停手。但至少这次他没鼻青脸肿地进来。否则连马蒂也要看不下去了。

 

他给拉斯特买了一个汉堡。没什么特别的理由，只是每次知道拉斯特要被押进来，他就会点双份的午餐，至少那样能保证两分半钟的对话时间——“还给你多加了份洋葱圈，但那家总是炸得半生不熟，所以不管你喜欢哪种都能吃到”——也因为那至少能在同样的时间里抹掉拉斯特脸上那心神不宁的表情。拉斯特吃东西的样子总像是他都忘记该怎么吃了似的：他会拾起所有从汉堡上散落进包装纸的芝麻，还把盐撒到不该撒的地方。

 

“口味如何？”马蒂问道，希望给自己争取点时间。

 

拉斯特两眼无神地看着他。“我得拿到手。我时不时玩消失总得有个理由，多换换花样更好。否则只好回头给他们点货尝尝，嗑高了就烦不了我的事了。”

 

“干嘛不跟坎贝尔说？”

 

“若我问他，就得签字、负责。保不准给哪次调查挖出来。他可不干。现下他手上可没什么需要牵扯这么多麻烦事的要紧活儿。”他又把一粒芝麻放到拇指指甲上，吃了它，“你也知道他是哪种人。”

 

马蒂叹了口气。“不许盯着一个盒子拿，不许拿太新的，他妈的不许拿有我名字的，明白？”

 

进去后，他开始庆幸自己没定下时限，因为拉斯特游走在证据室里的样子跟去散步似的，配上把阳伞，还当他在演《欢乐满人间》呢。

 

“我挑订婚戒指都没这么磨叽。”

 

拉斯特瞥了一眼马蒂的左手。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说。“我懂。想知道？六个月前的事。”

 

“不像，”他继续盯着架子，跟看手相似地研究那些缠着红色封条的塑料证据袋，“这里的空气闻起来都不一样。”

 

“跟哪儿不一样？”

 

“‘盒子’里。”

 

马蒂点头。“大概是干净点儿。没人关心嫌犯会吸一肚子石棉之类的劣质内墙保温材料，但污染了这里就麻烦了，这里经常拖地通风。甚至装了什么新风系统之类的高级货。外头大办公室也不差就是了。”

 

“除了被带进带出的时候我就没进过那儿。有好几年没去过警局里除了‘盒子’外的地方了。”

 

他把拇指按在一个折叠过的袋子上。在塑料袋上留下了指纹。搞得好像若手边有圣水的话他还要蘸一蘸，像牧师那样给自己画个十字似的。

 

马蒂没法从他身上移开视线。“若你再进来——我是说，当你再进来——若你找我，我能把你带来这儿，或腾出个没人的地方。”

 

拉斯特没说话。他在一个盒子里找到了一个处方药瓶，又在底下第三排架子上找到了一袋粉。对一个连好好说几句话都嫌麻烦的人来说，他在查看马蒂的那些盒子上真是耗了好久。

 

***

 

马蒂继续在拉斯特进来时给他带吃的。他自己都弄不清楚原因。也许坎贝尔是对的，他的确把拉斯特当作了一只专讨人抚摸、乞求食物的饿肚流浪狗。时间长了后，他懒得去选快餐外卖，就随便起来，反正拉斯特只有一半时间会吃，所以他开始从家里带隔夜的剩饭。最简单的是意面，随便找个特百惠盒子装着加热就好，趁着还冒热气的时候给他端上来。而且他也算是会做意面吧。大学时候他给玛姬做的那些食物里就有这么一项。

 

垫底的牛肉有点焦了，面条则像玛姬说的那样， _有点硬_ ，但味道不赖，至少喂他自己是够了，所以他觉得给拉斯特也成。

 

拉斯特的确变得对意面有些情有独钟。

 

“行了，”马蒂说道，看着拉斯特用叉子剔盒子边角的残汁，“填饱了肚子，应该不会发生你为了护食要打得他们满地找牙的事了。”

 

***

 

史蒂夫·格雷西的搭档吃坏肚子后直接提前退了休，于是奎萨达把他丢给了马蒂。

 

“我都习惯一个人了，”马蒂说。

 

“说到这里，你可不该当什么独行侠。那怂恿你喜欢招惹人的天性外露。还有缉毒组要你别管他们的卧底。”

 

“关他们屁事。”

 

“就你这大学愤青似的友好态度？”奎萨达说，“所以你才需要搭档。身边有个人照应你才不那么混蛋，我才记起来当初提拔你的原因。放你一个人呆着，我都快忘了。所以史蒂夫是你的了。只要那个卧底有用，我才懒得鸟他的事，但记住咱们的连体鸡巴可是一起塞他们喉咙里的，可不是你一个人的，大湿。”

 

“好个‘连体鸡巴’，”马蒂说。

 

“更别提三个月前你可是愁眉苦脸地赖在这儿抱怨没人搭档来着。‘我得一直听电台’，你的原话。看在你初次离婚苦逼期没过的份上，我还耐着性子听你说了些你和玛姬的往事。”

 

他知道自己都说了些什么事，因为刚才他还想到来着。他比她早一年毕业，两人谈了段时间的长途恋爱，最后不了了之。她搬到巴吞鲁日[2]后，他们重拾旧情，他扑倒她的样子简直跟几天没睡觉的人看到了床似的——鞋也没脱，领带还挂着，那种程度的干柴烈火。他有次试图就那么对她解释，她回嘴说若他就这点文采还是把写情书的工作交给赫曼公司的贺卡好了，之后她看他的眼光就不同了。但那故事是真的。他没法解释有她在身边让他松了多大的一口气。她似乎是每一个问题的答案。

 

但即便有那样的感觉，长距离恋爱还是差点磨死他。不是禁欲那回事。当初玛姬在电话性爱上的创意可不少，他自己的手活也不赖，可不会憋着。可那长途跋涉的事就麻烦了。他们会在周末你来我往地来回跑，安排好谁去谁那儿，路上他只好用几张磁带，一包奥利奥和几次加油站歇息对付过去，一个人时，他就是那么的孤独又无聊。

 

她倒是无所谓。

 

“但一个人开车没什么可想的。”

 

“那是当然，”她回答，“自己想自己的事，再加上看着点路。我喜欢那样。”

 

“我没自己的事可想，满脑子都是你，”他说，“更欲火焚身了。”

 

可最近他不觉得自己是一个人，即便现实如此，比以往更甚：一个人工作，一个人在家，至少隔一周的周末是这样。有时候，若他提前打电话——他可以保证自己提前打电话的同时不咬紧牙关让她察觉——便可以说服玛姬在平常邀请他过去吃晚餐，这样也能见见女孩儿们，与玛姬像成年人一样相处一会儿。礼貌地探讨离婚事宜、天气和孩子们的学习。她可真有耐性。

 

但孤独的时刻则多的可怕。若他以后都得一个人过的话。

 

但显然，没机会了。

 

另外，他还有史蒂夫呢，意味着得把他介绍给拉斯特，这还是当初坎贝尔把拉斯特介绍给他时定下的规矩： _若你有路子，别他妈的藏着掖着。好东西大家分享嘛。_

 

但是结果嘛……

 

史蒂夫对拉斯特没耐心，而马蒂没法对他解释为何耐心是必要的，解释也没用。史蒂夫问“克拉什”是不是“crash-and-burn（屡战屡败）”的缩写。拉斯特懒得理他；只是抽烟。史蒂夫就泄气了。有些人只能对着墙打一会儿乒乓球，然后就开始纳闷对手跑哪里去了。

 

“他就是那样，”马蒂说。

 

拉斯特抬起眼。“你跟我说还是跟他？”

 

“他希望你能对我的搭档有点礼貌。像个成年人一样。”

 

拉斯特嘲弄道，“若他真是你搭档，你可不会这种态度。”

 

“别在他说那种屁话时还对他 **笑** ，”史蒂夫暴躁地说。“好像你俩狼狈为奸似的。”

 

马蒂不知道他真是那样。笑，或者狼狈为奸。他喜欢那词儿。

 

[1]安眠酮：这里拉斯特要的是安眠酮的一种，Quaaludes牌的，镇静剂，学名Methaqualone，1985年后在美国境内就被列为非法了，但在墨西哥那里有非法生产，另外这种药物到九十年代初开始走下坡路，正好和本文1990年后1995年前的设定相符。

[2]巴吞鲁日：路易斯安那州首府。


	4. Chapter 4

“我真得夸夸他，”几周以后，拉斯特说道。

 

马蒂那次带他去了餐厅。让拉斯特进餐厅简直是自找麻烦，首要原因是他把菜单当成一沓跟他没关系的纸片，不高兴餐厅里不能抽烟，又不肯点单，说什么口味只是人类的出厂设置在努力摆脱其本身虚假的独特性，还有餐厅的食物尝起来总是黄的，操他妈的，那是什么意思。马蒂替他点了单，一份煎蛋卷，极尽所能地往里塞了一切可以点的：牛排。火腿，彩椒，番茄，几勺奶酪，配了一份跟没有眼睑的绿眼睛似的墨西哥辣椒作为小菜。他自己点了煎蛋。口味不赖。拉斯特机械地进食，直到马蒂给了他一块涂了鸡蛋黄的吐司，他接过去吃了，过后竟然还舔了舔嘴唇，好像在说：看，都是出厂设置。

 

“墙尝起来是什么味道？”马蒂问道，他是在没事找茬，顺便像拉斯特看着最后一块吐司的一样消磨掉自己的兴致。

 

有的东西他有空对付——拉斯特就是其中之一，虽然刚刚够格——有的东西他就不想理了， 比如这种时有时无的半吊子意识，察觉拉斯特的身体和自己的之间存在某种关系，那绝对是后者。毕竟，干这事的天时地利人和，当下他是哪样都不占。

 

拉斯特又啃了两口煎蛋卷，好像他吃掉一半马蒂就会满意地给他甜品吃然后把剩下的吐司赏给他吃一样。“尼古丁和热牛奶。”

 

这回答又触发了之前的问题。“你要夸夸谁？”

 

他们俩总是这样相处，他担心的许多东西里就包括这种相处方式，他们可以把一个话题翻过来倒过去地扯，好像那是一个纸团，其中一人随时可以把它捡起来重新利用。

 

“格雷西。这么多年以来我都心如止水，从不让石子激起涟漪。故意从一切类似于感情的事物里抽离。”

 

“哈，”马蒂说。他抢了拉斯特的培根，推给他一片吐司。“听起来和你脑袋里的东西一样健康。”

 

“但是我把对格雷西的感情定义成了‘憎恨’。”

 

拉斯特从不说“你的搭档”。

 

他最近总算他妈的注意到了。

 

“那么多人。你偏偏挑了史蒂夫·格雷西来恨。”

 

拉斯特从吐司上撕下一块。“他把他的破东西全堆到了你桌上。”好像那是什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。

 

那晚马蒂回到局里后发现，那不过是一张纸的一个角，属于一份史蒂夫仔细校对过的报告，顶多越过了半寸，插入了奥黛丽和梅茜照片后面的空间。那照片拉斯特根本就没正眼瞧过。（若马蒂哪天想找他的茬撒气，那家伙对他孩子们故意为之的不感兴趣首当其冲。）所以他还真说不准拉斯特最近到底在想什么。

 

“嘿，”史蒂夫说。“一会儿喝一杯去？”

 

每次马蒂与拉斯特见面后回来，他都特别殷勤，那笨拙的样子让他想起以前玛姬从娘家回来后他自己嘘寒问暖的样子： _我帮你拿袍子吧，亲爱的，我来订披萨。_ 史蒂夫好像觉得马蒂去见拉斯特是在替他们两人遭罪，他因为得以逃脱便满心负罪感。实际根本不是这么一回事，但马蒂宁愿相信这个版本，总比一个成年人因为上次被拉斯特稍微嘲笑了一下至今心存芥蒂的版本好。

 

“我知道个地方，那里的女侍应啊，伙计，比猫头鹰餐厅[1]好多了，她们穿那种带流苏的——”他摊开手。一脸淫笑。

 

“当然，”马蒂说，“反正没别的事。”

 

***

 

他们一起收拾桌子——“你必须得帮忙收拾，”玛姬说，离婚后他好像就没了退路——所以现在的马蒂正用指甲抠一块冥顽不化的肉汁。突然间，他开口道，“那个，你可以教我做饭吗？”

 

他能勉强听到玛姬臀部与围裙的摩擦声：她叉腰的时候声音尤其大。

 

他不知道要过多久才会开始想念她——她仅仅喷在手腕和颈项的香水，她球鞋底磨损的橡胶皮，她评判他以外的人时那种话中带刺的说话方式——一切都会在更大的空虚，他们所曾拥有的一切面前黯然失色。没法常常见到孩子们很难。回家面对空空的房子也很难。最近，他的思绪越来越常飘向该如何填补这个空洞上——多数是些不切实际的想法——但有时候，当他半夜翻身睡到自己那侧，开始对她说话时，才意识到，她不在那里了。

 

 _你知道我想你_ ，他差点就说出了口，但她会立马让他打住： _说真的，_ _马蒂_ _，每次你用上那种口气，说得都好像我们做了错误的决定一样。_ 那还是他们只分居一个月，而且他们还，额，在女孩们上床后在餐厅桌上来一发的时候。那之后，他们的婚姻便仅余夫妻之名了，玛姬只会就事论事地穿好围裙，喉头肌肉僵硬，然后把他送出门。她不想要某些她觉得可有可无的东西，那就是重点。而他不能把家庭聚餐的机会也葬送掉。

 

最终，玛姬说，“好吧，也OK，按我的时间表来，一周最多两次。“

 

“想知道我为什么想学做饭吗？”

 

她一抬眉头。“你终于受够了微波晚餐和烧焦的通心粉？大学的时候你搞出来的那些所谓的浪漫晚餐我可记忆犹新。”

 

“那时候我是三分钟热度。”她对那些意面的否决像是扇了他一巴掌。他低下头，聚精会神地看着水柱冲击洗碗盆落水口。“后来我好多了。”

 

“你的烹饪技艺在当沙发土豆期间日益精进了？”她飞快地摇了摇头，“我们吹了的原因不是你不帮忙做家务。虽然你的确应该帮忙，以后你可记清楚了。但，谢天谢地，你以后的事可不归我管了。”她把炉子上的锅塞给他，他便用海绵开始刷起来，虽然力道凶残了点。“我们可以——像朋友一样。”

 

“从没和女人做过朋友。”

 

“我好震惊啊，”玛姬说。

 

“像朋友一样似乎意味着你经常偷袭我的蛋蛋。”

 

“有时候吧，”她说，甩给他一个她独有的坏笑，正是因为这个笑容才让他爱上了她，当初他精虫上脑，理智倒是没几分（他现在可不打算把想法说出来，否则她的回答可想而知）。

 

几个月前她来找他，眼角虽然湿润，嘴唇却坚定地抿着——无论人们是怎么说女人们高潮时的样子的，他从没见过她发抖，她总是会咬住下唇——她说尽管她爱他，但他们不合适，从来就不。这是那之后他第一次得以认真思考她说的前半句话。他们的未来展现了些许光明，也许他们依旧能在对方身上看到些美好的东西。

 

他庆幸她不知道丽莎和那超现实的一个月：他们在她亮堂的公寓里玩得那些色情杂志上的把戏——手铐，开始是带毛圈的，后来是真家伙，还有她卧房抽屉里那些他想都不敢想的小玩具。但总的来说上，那只是换种花样的诱惑力。对她来说也是如此——离婚后的一周，在他第一次留下来过夜后的第二天早上，她在洗澡时替他口交，让他帮她洗掉头发里的香波，然话锋一转道，“我想我们该结束了，是吧，马蒂？” _婊子_ ，他条件反射地想，差点说出了口，因为她眼中的神色一如既往的波澜不惊，但他还是点了点头，因为，的确，他们是结束了。她只是调味佐料。没有了玛姬，他别无可恋。现在每次在法院打照面，他们只好装作没看见一样躲着对方。

 

玛姬不知道。这是他唯一庆幸的。

 

“无论如何， **老兄** ，”他说道，欣赏起她听到这话后笑容绽放的瞬间，“我最近在帮一个朋友做饭。”

 

她的笑容僵住了，然后又恢复如常。“抱歉。只是——我们还没谈过是否要跟对方谈论——”

 

“不不。不是那么一回事。”他回想起餐盘剩下的吐司上拉斯特烙下的牙印，回想起侍应生收盘子的时候他看着印子恢复原状的神情。“我不知道那算什么，玛姬。我脑子里都还没理清楚。”

 

玛姬还是那副表情，好像她比他自己还了解他。有可能真是这样——他总想抽筋扒皮地来个自我分析，但那没用，同时玛姬又看得太透彻，那是他们没法在一起的另一个原因。她缓缓点了点头，像是在碾碎卡在喉头的骨头，“唔，无论那是谁。无论那算什么。若你能做点除了微波牛排外的东西总归是好的。对你有好处。”她用沾着肥皂泡的手抓住围裙，所触之处留下了深色的污迹。

 

他完全可以抱住她——在那一瞬间，她会允许的，因为妒意是一剂几乎无解的春药，连拉斯特也不得不承认。（他脑子里塞满了七零八碎的拉斯特语录，其中多数说是连前言不搭后语都勉强，毕竟，对他来说，那些东西一开始就让他云里雾里的。）他脑中浮现出一张生动的画面——还是亲爱的色情杂志把戏：他跪在他们老房子的厨房干净的漆布地板上（那是当初他亲手铺的，终于攒够钱换掉那些老旧的暗橙色七十年代仿砖漆布），隔着裙子用嘴贴上她的大腿根。马蒂知道自己的床上功夫。他从来不是个很会自控的人，真正上垒后他撑不了多久，但论口活儿他绝对一流，无论地点在哪。他能把她赢回来。她会迎向他，用他喜欢的那种喉音爆出“操”。他能让她湿透，继续深入，直到她如花朵般绽放。

 

她就站在他面前，看着他。

 

幻觉消散。他想到了另一个人。此时，他注意到了她若有所思的样子。

 

她拿了柄粗毛刷，狠命地刷那个长柄锅的锅底，足足刷了一分钟，接着用热水洗手，“我也在考虑见见别人。”

 

“哦，”他说。“很好。”他当然不喜欢。他无法想象去某个混蛋家出席 **自己** 的“家庭晚餐”，无法想象由那家伙在马蒂割了好几年的草坪上教女孩们玩草地球，无法想象那家伙会知道玛姬牙齿咬住下唇的小动作，知道她大腿光滑的皮肤下肌肉收紧的样子。

 

但他希望自己能善待她，因为他怀疑她刚才已经用某种他尚不能完全理解的方式善待过他了。“任何人能得到你的陪伴都很幸运，玛姬。”

 

她靠向他，两人肩膀相抵。不论其他，能得到她全心依靠的这份信任，他的确感觉幸运。可那也让他自然而然地渴求更大的责任。他想说， _我能承担更多。_ 即便不是与她，也会有其他人。 _其他人_ ，他茫然地想着，似乎脑中并没有锁定某个特定的人选一样。

 

***

 

马蒂老和同事说的那个段子。她的室友。

 

是真事。

 

只不过，他替换了几个人称代词而已。

 

[1]猫头鹰餐厅（HOOTERS）：美国连锁餐厅，里面服务员都是拉拉队装扮，红色平角裤，白色背心。


	5. Chapter 5

只要有机会，马蒂尽量带拉斯特出去吃，但拉斯特一到餐馆就焦躁不安，试图用眼神杀死每一个进门的人。大多时候，还是热点儿旧菜在档案室吃掉更简单。拉斯特查看卷宗的时候毫不挑剔，随便什么种类，陈年的，新鲜的，，油墨印刷的醉酒记录也好，光滑的即冲洗相片也罢。他给马蒂解释的时候统统概括为“有点酸涩”、“这张旧纸有香草味”，还仰着头，好像能一口喝下去，鼻子还跟品酒似的到处嗅。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，“主料那质朴粗犷的味道，外加一丝橡木气息。”

 

但他还是不断把拉斯特带去那里。

 

“纸张的气味能让你安静下来，”马蒂说。“当然了，我就得看着你到处嗅来嗅去，真是煞风景。”

 

那天他带的是烘肉卷和土豆泥，拉斯特埋头苦食的吃相让马蒂为那些食物抱不平，他可是按照玛姬的要求在牛肉上撒了碎饼干的，还在上面挤了番茄酱：多文艺啊。好吧，土豆皮是削得不太干净，但是有些大饭店不也是？问题是那天跟拉斯特的对话比平常还莫名其妙。对方心不在焉。

 

于是他挑起话头，“你就不能在那边的椅子里老老实实坐上个十分钟？”

 

拉斯特额头上覆着一层薄汗。马蒂想用手摸摸，甚至学坎贝尔拉拉他的眼皮，但拉斯特似乎很排斥被碰触，无论是不是嗑高了。有时候他的确是嗑高了。对此，马蒂试图忽略。干拉斯特那份工作的人是如何理清头绪的可不关他的事。

 

他按捺住了没出手。“你现在没犯瘾什么的吧？”

 

拉斯特从口袋里摸出一只笔。透明塑料笔管的便宜货，尾巴上还连着弹簧线，加油站用的那种，似乎是被拉斯特硬扯下来的。“我喜欢画画。克拉什就不，所以我有点生疏了。”

 

“你说话的方式搞得跟《三面夏娃》里演的那样，”马蒂说。

 

“我的脑袋里装着一群即将起飞的麻雀，”拉斯特说。

 

“那就等它们飞走好咯，”他乜了拉斯特一眼，“你老说那种话不会是拿我寻开心吧？”

 

“没你想的那么频繁，”拉斯特说，他嘴角的弧度倒是挺认真，“好啦，哈特警探。”

 

“你从来不叫我马蒂。”

 

“好啦，马蒂，”拉斯特轻声说。

 

马蒂的小臂像是窜过了一股静电。“额，好吧。”他走向拉斯特之前指的那把椅子——古怪的刑讯椅，椅背就几根铁棍——然后坐了下来。重新思考了一下：他向前倾，像雕塑一样把下巴枕在拳头上。

 

拉斯特摇头。“我又不是给你雕像。你没必要玩花样。再说了你那样摆跟屙屎似的。”

 

“怎么谁都那么挑剔。那你要我怎么摆？”

 

拉斯特又用舌头做了一个动作，突然间，马蒂明白了。他在死亡陷阱椅里挪了挪。

 

“不知道，”拉斯特说。“别动就好。”

 

马蒂不动了。

 

拉斯特画得很快。手头只有蓝笔似乎让他感到沮丧，整页都给划拉成了鲜亮的蓝色，他一开始还试图使劲地涂，好像涂多了就能变成黑色，但结果又太厚了。他对马蒂抱歉地摇了摇头，似乎有点悲伤，然后翻了一页。香草，马蒂想，一边猜测拉斯特到底用了哪本卷宗的背面。这次他对蓝色认命了。马蒂的角度看不太清——所有东西都被透视压扁了，他的脸也是，只能看出一脸怒容和（方下巴美国队长式的）额头。所以他转而研究起拉斯特的手来。

 

拉斯特长了一双好手。强壮。带着些许优雅。

 

一小撮卷发滑下来遮住了拉斯特的额头，怂恿马蒂“勇往直前”。他不可以。离上次太久了。他是CID的探长。他不需要它，不需要这个，不需要拉斯特。拉斯特的手。他愚蠢的小卷毛。

 

你选择你想成为的那个人，而马蒂早已做出了选择，他选了，结果非得半路杀出个拉斯特·寇尔把这事搞砸？

 

“你脸上那什么表情？”拉斯特问道。

 

“我没表情。”

 

拉斯特将注意力重新放回纸上，“你可以动了。”

 

“快画完了？”

 

“要是你表情不变嘴巴不唧唧歪歪我早画完了。”

 

“你成天和谋杀犯混在一起，”马蒂说，“能活到现在仔细想来简直是奇迹。”

 

“哼，”拉斯特。

 

“我最喜欢你现在这样，”马蒂说，都没注意到自己口气中的热切，或者说他不想要注意：否则就像被锁在门外了似的。“你懂的。只有我们两个人的时候。”

 

“给，”拉斯特说。他提起笔。“但你得替我保管这画。”

 

接过那幅画的时候，马蒂发现拉斯特的脸是比他见过的任何一扇门都关的紧。背面卷宗的油墨有点糊——靠，这都是什么陈芝麻烂谷子的东西，竟然还真是油印的，泛着青紫——他翻到卷宗背面，看到拉斯特的画，立马笑开了花。

 

“该死的，拉斯特，你把我画得跟海报模特儿似的。我要多印几份寄出去。”

 

话刚一脱口他就知道，完了。

 

拉斯特说，“随便你，”不带感情。

 

“拉斯特——”

 

“我得走了。消失这么久人们会起疑。”

 

“你画得很好，拉斯特，真的很好，我只是——”

 

拉斯特把笔盖给捏碎了。他讨厌这样，墨水沾到皮肤上的样子，好像归根结底他还是跟坎贝尔有共同点。他站在门口，身子一半在内，一半在外，“你拿我寻开心，马蒂。当我不过是在假装成别人。不如你需要我的时候再找我。要有凶案的话我会竖起耳朵的。”

 

“该死的，拉斯特，”马蒂说。

 

“你很危险，”拉斯特直白地说，“我没法和你划清界限。”

 

 _我不是要粘上你_ ，马蒂想说， _我不会做出任何令你需要逃避的事。我会做个安全的人。_

 

但拉斯特并不安全。拉斯特离远点对他们两人都有好处。那样马蒂才好继续着眼未来。

 

“好吧，”马蒂说。这话如同奎宁一样苦涩，“也许只要你在别人的旧卷宗背面给我画卡通画，我们就一直会产生这种魔幻的瞬间。但随你去了，拉斯特，你他妈的爱干嘛干嘛。”他希望激起一些反应——至少，他希望拉斯特能瞪大眼睛——但他的话根本和用血肉之躯对付水泥块一样，毫无效果。拉斯特的表情没有变化，不知道的还以为马蒂说的不是英语呢。

 

***

 

他不该留着那幅画，但还是留了下来。有时候，在失眠的夜晚，他就把它顺时针逆时针地来回转，要么就对眼看它，好像当它是给女儿们买的“电眼谜题”，只要耐心就能想出正确答案。

 

坎贝尔再次带回拉斯特的时候，他带了两盒子隔夜的通心粉。习惯使然。最后两份都落入了他自己腹中，等他和史蒂夫跑现场的时候，他把番茄酱全吐在了车门口。史蒂夫以为他是前夜喝得太醉，还取笑他来着，那很好。

 

一切都很好。


	6. Chapter 6

**第二部分**

 

当拉斯特遇到马蒂的时候，他已经有十个月没说过自己的名字了。

 

别人管叫他拉斯特更是上辈子的事。莫拉里斯，一直按部就班地称呼他寇尔，有时候是寇尔警官，似乎拉斯特需要别人提醒他的立场一样：拉斯特的确为此感到庆幸。自莫拉里斯以后，对所有人来说他都只是克拉什。

 

只有两个人叫过他拉斯特。他不知道马蒂怎会如此轻易地滑入第三的位置，好像那是为他预留的一般。

 

和马蒂闹翻之后的几个月里，他都躺在俱乐部，盯着卧室泛着水渍的天花板，想象那是一张画布，在上面作画。每次想完，他只要喷出一口烟气就全擦掉了。最后自然无疾而终。

 

***

 

那天晚上老姜挑了他当保镖，但是要他低调点，所以拉斯特就在吧台椅上一连待了好几个钟头，有一搭没一搭地灌着掺了水的Jack-and-Cokes[1]——他半瘫在吧台边上，轻易就能顺到冰块，别人却还只当他是拿柠檬片和椒盐饼干。反正平常克拉什说话就口齿不清。只有老姜才看得出他是否真的清醒，可唯一成功的那次还是因为他把舌头塞进了克拉什嘴里，尝到的是水而不是威士忌。克拉什咬破了对方的嘴唇，然后把血给吸干净了。他打错了算盘：差点让老姜爱上他，至少是迄今为止对后者而言最接近于爱的东西。

 

两人的关系维持了将近一个月，算是破了老姜的记录，还有拉斯特的，至少是克莱尔以后。后来，只要他在屋子里，老姜的目光总会飘到他身上，心中却是天人交战，不知是该把克拉什留在身边以便随时来发免费炮，还是杀了他。暂且，他都倾向于前者。

 

他们关系的纪念品——至少是拉斯特所知的，既然他从没把真像告诉莫拉里斯，坎贝尔或者其他来来去去的临时接头人，也就没被拉去检查血液，他甚至还鼓励过老姜不戴套地干过他一两次——唯有拉斯特肚子上一道四分之一英寸长的伤疤，全拜老姜直接把他按上吧台撞到碎酒瓶口的那次所赐，前者对拉斯特是否清醒的把握也就如此了。他觉得自己的错误源于太过放任老姜——这类人的态度很容易就会由最初的感激演化为随后的蔑视，所以三周内，他对克拉什的称呼就从“操，操，克拉什”变成了“你他妈的真是个天生的婊子”。

 

并不是说他花了很久时间思考他和老姜之间哪里出了错，他根本不需要。两人的关系从来就没对过。但这信息倒是很重要。

 

老姜来得很迟，克拉什像弹开的折叠刀一样飞快地笑了一笑，只给他看到。即便还离着有点距离，他露出的牙齿也能告诉老姜，他清醒得很，只是抽了点大麻有点晕乎。他能像蛇悄悄地打开体内肌肉一般迅速反应。

 

老姜似乎默许了。估计是心情不错。

 

他带来个人，一副屠宰场晾肉一样的好小子模样，目露死光，和阉牛一个表情，似乎是吃屎长大的。若不是克拉什也是半斤八两，拉斯特恐怕会更可怜他。还真是美国梦的幻灭。

 

他似乎在和老姜谈公事，但声音低得拉斯特都听不清。他想留在聚乙烯吧台椅上，继续吃着他的椒盐饼干，嚼他的冰块，却不得不硬着头皮凑过去，毕竟他早跟马蒂说了他需要划清界限，好像他得全身心投入卧底工作似的，那么现在，他就得尽他的义务。他必需做些什么，摆脱自己是个支离破碎存在的现实。于是他起身，故意打了个摆子，穿上醉意的靴子，披上性爱余韵的外套，都是为了配合老姜，好插入这个不欢迎他的局。克莱尔说他能做个好演员，那时候他的卧底工作不过局限于套着件酒气熏天的衣服在休斯顿的街上装醉鬼。 _我真为你骄傲，宝贝。_

 

“靠，”克拉什慢吞吞地说，“你看上去可和公牛干过架嘞。”

 

“反正是长角的，”那头屠宰场的阉牛说。

 

“我没请克拉什过来，”老姜对那人说。

 

“真没礼貌，”克拉什回了一句。

 

老姜一手拉住他——把他拽到了卡座里，但抓着他胳膊的手没拿走，力道大得足以留下淤青。拉斯特早习惯了。“几个月前，克拉什给我们惹了点事，让人觉得这货恐怕不值得留着。”

 

“靠，”克拉什说。“我值着呢。”

 

“他招惹了个来这儿喝酒的客人，有些人跟着克拉什出去，发现那人是个条子。拉斯特非得操别人的马子，就找了个嗑高了的婊子，结果那娘们就被抓了，谁知道她为了减刑都交代了什么。”

 

“要是她交代了条子早找上门来了，”克拉什说，“我看她吹了那臭雷子的箫，把他捧上了天后就早早跑路了。”

 

“也许吧，”老姜说。

 

“长远来看，”老姜的客人说道，“一切都会回归本质。即，弄清本质便可。你那位失踪女孩有用的只有一点：不是她的嘴，就是她的逼。那么，你这男孩又有什么用呢？”

 

克拉什顶起胯，一把按住，“精钢打造的卵蛋，王八蛋。”

 

老姜大笑，又对他亲热起来：老姜啊，他脾气就是这么跳。估计一会儿他们还要来一发，克拉什想，并不是全无兴趣。老姜不是那种喜欢吸引人注意的家伙，要么就是他没意识到自己缺了关注，反正在他和那陌生人说话的时候，拉斯特便不用扮作克拉什，开始思考其他的事。

 

“克拉什，这是勒杜。勒杜，见见克拉什。”

 

 **勒杜** 。拉斯特的大脑通常只会在味道和颜色之间产生通感，但不时也会有些特定的词汇会像李子一样在他脑中爆开。 **勒杜** ，词尾臃肿沉重，好像随时会炸开似的。那又会喷出什么东西？他尝了一口老姜的酒。老姜沾在杯子边的唾液还闪闪发光。

 

“勒杜是谁，他算老几？”

 

“他是个‘厨子’，”老姜说，“就凭你扎进你血管里的那些东西，你觉得呢？”

 

“我是个内行。”

 

勒杜笑道，“客户么我当然乐意认识。”

 

老姜搭在克拉什肩膀上的手收紧了，“勒杜要和我们独家合作。”这解释了他为什么希望克拉什在场——老姜似乎从来都对轻易接到的橄榄枝疑神疑鬼。若拉斯特可以选的话，他恨老姜的程度不下于恨史蒂夫·操你妈的·格雷西，可老姜是驱使克拉什心脏跳动的鼓手，因此拉斯特-克拉什便与他勾肩搭背，几乎到了个人崇拜的地步，他自然觉得那种基本的警惕是有脑子的表现。

 

“独家合作是不错，”克拉什说。在说“独家”时，他的舌头打了个结，就是酒喝多了的那种，好像他骨头都是软的。

 

勒杜似乎并不买账。他的笑容像烛火一样时明时灭。

 

“按我们的规矩，达成协议的时候需要的可不是一杯酒，”勒杜说。

 

“我们有女人，”老姜说。他妈的，好像他知道似的。

 

“我想的是些别的。绝对机密。笼罩在模糊的黄色光芒中，在某些月亮以外的东西的见证之下。”

 

老姜缓缓点头，“我听说了点儿。”

 

“还真是没有不透风的墙，”勒杜说，摊开手。

 

“我们不是那种——”

 

“我们不强求信仰。”勒杜笑得更开了。他嘴巴深处有一颗烂牙，没其他的那么闪。“只要求参与。”

 

“你不用去，”老姜对克拉什说，然后从卡座另一侧滑了出去。在离开前，他在桌子下面按了一下克拉什-拉斯特——的膝头。拉斯特不知道那是什么意思。他从相反的一边滑了出去。

 

“确定你不需要我陪着？”

 

“你他妈的都站不直了，”老姜说。

 

拉斯特用尽全力才把自己钉在原地——他还得确保像被大风吹过一样晃来晃去——直到老姜和勒杜出门。然后他才宣布自己要撒尿。

 

酒吧的男厕所不过是一摊由碎瓦片和砂浆粘合，充斥着屎尿味和冰毒臭的破烂。镜子前面一直斜架着一把螺丝起子，以防有人需要维修什么或者诉诸暴力，起子头上有点红色的东西，不是锈迹就是干涸的血迹，拉斯特觉得这事说得唯一值得称道的地方就是迄今为止这把起子基本还是公用的，没被人偷走。小心为上，他把它插入门把手，然后打电话给坎贝尔。语音信箱。操他个混蛋。又打了一遍，这次按得更用力。有事要发生了。语音信箱，这次反应得更快——铃就响了两遍。下次给拉斯特撞见，他非杀了他不可。

 

他又摇摆地走回大厅，螺丝起子插口袋里以防万一。

 

“这烂地方有电话黄页不？”

 

“你打给谁，混蛋？”酒保谭雅问。她不待见他。平常他倒无所谓，因为拉斯特也不喜欢克拉什，但现在他需要点信息。

 

“我要点份披萨，你们这里的食物做的跟屎一样。”

 

“操你，克拉什。”

 

“那你可有的排了，甜心。 **电话黄页** 。”

 

“外面电话亭边上。”

 

“这里的回头客都是冲着服务来的，”克拉什说，像糖浆一样拖着长长的尾音，他不能让她以为他赶着走。

 

到了外面，他就着街灯昏黄的光线和酒吧的霓虹灯火找到了哈特，马丁；用一根手指指着然后继续翻，直到出现各种披萨图画待他挑选。他快速地翻回来，只是为了确定没指错，接着他就在“马丁”和“萨尔氏棒披萨”那两页处从书脊将黄页簿撕成了三瓣。

 

铃响第二遍的时候马蒂就接了。“喂？”

 

拉斯特一开始都说不出话来。他思考勒杜说的话的时候就把嘴里含着的虚拟棉花扒了出来—— _我们不强求信仰，只要求参与。_ “是我，”他说。丢掉克拉什对任何话都拖个一两秒的习惯，帮助马蒂意识到他是谁。“我在‘乡村公路’酒吧，对，屌地方，”回答马蒂还没说出口的话，进一步暗示，“城里最乱的那块。最好带着家伙来。意大利香肠披萨，大号。我平常会 **自取** ，不要 **外送** ，”要是马蒂没明白他就操蛋了，操开了花然后倒地等死，“但我平常搭的车挂了，得派人来送。要芝心的。”

 

“是啊，”马蒂慢慢说。“听明白了，你没事吧？”

 

“是啊，但快点，王八蛋。我饿了。”

 

他挂了电话在外面站了一分钟。谭雅不喜欢有人在店里抽烟——但多数时候她也没辙。也许看到他在门口抽烟她就能对他另眼相看了，这样她就不会对披萨本身或者他一拿到披萨就不见人影的事多心。

 

他走回屋内。

 

她把烟灰缸推给他。

 

他举起一只空手。“点了，抽了，灭了，亲爱的。若你对我笑笑我就分你一块披萨。”

 

“是啊，因为老姜不带你玩就惹人厌可一点不像你以为的那样性感，”她给自己拿了瓶啤酒，“你点的哪家？”

 

“萨尔家的。”

 

“烂死了。”

 

“离得近。我他妈的在这里装醉酒装了天知道多久就为了让老姜交上一个新朋友。披萨送来我就回家。”

 

可她没问为什么他不直接点份送去他俱乐部的住处，这好极了：克拉什会做出各种千奇百怪的决定，多数人只当那是他体内毒品鸡尾酒的作用。他赊账点了瓶啤酒，慢慢喝，直到看到停车场里车大灯的闪光。这么晚了没什么人。他就赌一把。于是他把瓶子往吧台上重重一放。“到了。寂寞了你知道上哪儿找我。”

 

谭雅翻了个白眼。那就是他需要的，克拉什就好那口：憎恨未满的冷漠。

 

适应了车灯的眩光后他确定了那是马蒂的车，然后便尽量遮住挡风玻璃以阻绝谭雅的视线，虽然她多半不会在看。但若不是，他不能冒让她认出马蒂的险。自从他们设计抓走朵拉以后，老姜就天天把某个混蛋警察的事挂在嘴边。马蒂在这里可不是什么陌生面孔了。

 

 _你看起来没变_ ，拉斯特差点说出口，好像过去的是六年而不是六周。

 

“听着，”他说，把马蒂的话堵了下去，“老姜和一个叫雷吉·勒杜的家伙见了面，L-E-D-O-U-X是我的客人，他上了那人的车，有事要发生，我被撂在了局外。我需要牌照信息、全境通告那些东西，马蒂，快点儿。”感觉嘴巴里味道不对，他转头吐痰，“我打给坎贝尔结果他把我转到语音信箱。”

 

马蒂看上去有很多话要说，但是最后他只说了：“雷吉·勒杜，明白，应该是雷金纳德。你需要搭车？你电话里说你平常是上店自取。”

 

拉斯特越过他看向副驾驶座，只觉喉头一哽。话题就转到了那上面，“你带了披萨盒。”

 

“空的。刚从垃圾箱翻出来，一股恶心的香蕉皮味，我一直在——现在没空扯别的。你要我带你到偏一点的地方去然后让局里广播通告？”

 

拉斯特摇头，“盒子给我，沿路开五英里，下个出口的麦当劳。我在那里跟你碰面。皮卡在那里没那么突兀。”

 

“回见，”马蒂说。他把盒子塞给拉斯特，那东西的确一股香蕉皮味，淡一点的还有馊牛奶和油脂的气味。他不敢相信马蒂竟然带了这东西。他把盒子朝窗户那边拿着，万一被谭雅看到，白色的棱角很明显。

 

马蒂驾车驶离，拉斯特目送汽车尾灯越来越远，然后往皮卡走去。

 

**[1]Jack-and-Cokes：一种由杰克丹尼威士忌+可乐制成的鸡尾酒。**


	7. Chapter 7

拉斯特喜欢那家麦当劳——它在出口外一字排开的快餐店里并不起眼，可只有它家才能做出他喜欢的那种稠稠的奶昔。虽然只是大路货，他依旧将之视若珍宝。消费者就买这类终极资本家乌托邦的账。他知道自己买到的不过是一单货品，但他也不是要留着什么的。坎贝尔接他的时候，拉斯特总会打发他去“阿比”或者“巴基奥”炸鸡店。对马蒂嘛——他想都没想就让他去了麦当劳。唔，他那时是有点心不在焉。

 

他一眼就看到了路灯底下马蒂的车，他人则站在车外，倚着门，脚却伸进了餐厅M标识的阴影里。不知怎么的，他看上去像一把直指拉斯特的箭，而拉斯特想躲也躲不开。

 

拉斯特停在对方车旁，走了出来，站着不动感觉太过脆弱，他的脑袋像香槟一样冒着气泡。

 

他说，“我来这家必点奶昔。”

 

马蒂笑出了声，弯身探进车里：从里面拿出一个那种卡通蛋形的纸板盒子和一个透着油斑的白纸袋。他把纸袋丢给拉斯特，后者差点没接到，然后把装饮料的盒子放在车顶。

 

“加了芝士和炸肉饼的巨无霸。油炸苹果派。给你点的可乐，不是奶昔。看来是我看走了眼。”

 

“那个是奶昔，”拉斯特说，用下巴指了指粗吸管的那杯。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说。“那是我的。”

 

拉斯特的手指有点不稳。他几分钟内就将纸袋子和里面的东西扫荡一空。马蒂则在一旁边吸奶昔边看他。等拉斯特把包装团成一个球后，马蒂说，“你是要噎死了吗？”

 

“不太可能。”

 

“你那吃相跟几周没见过食物似的，所以我才问。”

 

“我有时候是会忘记，”拉斯特说。他知道马蒂会觉得那很不幸，尽管事实并非如此，而且他也不喜欢提及这事，因为感觉像是走钢丝，马蒂对他的怜悯和诚实是分立两边的塔架，前者是他不想要的，后者则让他觉得重要，他很久都没有那种感觉了。克拉什分叉的舌头再次尴尬地缝合了起来；他本人则在缝线愈合期间被甩在了后头，努力组织语言。“有的话我当然会吃。这是项弱点，因为克拉什不会这样，他脑子没好使到能因为其他事废寝忘食的地步，但话说回来——所有人都有无法回避的弱点。”

 

“但你喜欢奶昔，”马蒂说。

 

“香草味的，”拉斯特说。马蒂做了个鬼脸，拉斯特没理他。“你说坎贝尔把你转到语音信箱？”

 

“我打了两次。第一次一直响到超时，第二次响了几下直接进了语音信箱。”

 

马蒂心不在焉地点点头，“好吧，”他继续道，“若你今晚待在别地方会引人注意或特别留心吗？”

 

“我跟谭雅说要把披萨带回俱乐部。但他们认为我说到做到的几率只有六分之一。”

 

“你给我的感觉不像是那种人。”

 

他开始思考起马蒂眼中的自己，然后进一步怀疑那与他的自我评价是否真会有交集。

 

马蒂清了清嗓子。“不管怎么说，你可以，你懂的。”他又开始往汽车餐厅的窗户那边偷瞄，拉斯特差点没回头去看那里面服务生，搞得跟他会知道那是马蒂的熟人、两人又是怎么认识的一样。“我家有空房间。坎贝尔根本没可能知道你这里都发生了什么事，”他补了一句，耳朵尖有点发红。在拉斯特看来那两件事根本是风马牛不相及的东西。坎贝尔怎样都不会鸟他打电话的原因，但马蒂似乎认为有的情况就是比别的值得更多的关注。“他就不觉得你很可能已经横死在臭水沟里了吗？”

 

“我很怀疑有人会在今晚结束前横死在臭水沟里，”拉斯特说，“横死没什么疑问，是不是臭水沟就难说了。”

 

“上车，”马蒂说。

 

拉斯特照做了。从马蒂这里接受命令和从老姜那里有本质的区别。

 

 _我得给你栓一条短点的链子这样你才不会惹太多麻烦_ ，坎贝尔有次这么对他说。和马蒂一起时，他却从没感觉到有项圈。与坎贝尔和老姜就不同了。他不知道其中有多少是真的，又有多少是出厂设置。他的身体对马蒂发出各种不靠谱的信号——不是误发，但也不是什么有用或者方便的。

 

无论如何，他还是上了车，然后打量起他与马蒂肩膀的距离来。

 

马蒂开车。他的下巴紧紧咬合，好像腮帮子里藏着什么东西。至于拉斯特，他尤其不介意沉默：双手指尖相搭放在膝头，放任来往车辆的灯光如一条条舌头般在车窗上来来回回地舔。这不是他第一次对拯救他人的性命无能为力，他没跟马蒂说过，而他能确定开口的时间窗已经关闭。基本上，勒杜这种人不会开注册在案的车。错综复杂的乡间道路更是如丢出篮子的线团一样难解。很多人最后就找不到了，况且这次的事也没有及时报告。他拼命用一根手指揉搓手腕内侧，直到皮肤发红。

 

“嘿，”马蒂说。“别那么干。我不喜欢看到你这样。”

 

拉斯特停了下来，“这个邻里环境不错。平均每家两点五个孩子，一条狗，我猜那些尖尖的白篱笆是原有的，其他的都是你后来装的。扯淡的美国梦。”

 

“是两个孩子。还来不及搞出那余下的零点五。”马蒂在方向盘上敲击鼓点，“但我一直想养条狗。怎么，过正常日子的人你看不顺眼？”

 

“只是那些所谓的正常，他们可一点儿都不正常。人们争先恐后追逐什么资本主义理想化的人性，另一方面嘛——唔，你难道要听我跟你解释那一环套一环的扯淡？卖给我们的都是些包装成美梦的不满足感。”

 

“哼，”马蒂说，“但你不还是喜欢香草奶昔，所以谁他妈的关心你怎么想？”

 

“倒也没错，”拉斯特同意。

 

“奥黛丽和梅茜。在说了有孩子之后，多数人都会问‘你家孩子叫什么啊’。”

 

拉斯特的下巴咬紧了，“好名字。”

 

“谢谢。看到该怎样聊天了吧？”他在私家车道上停下，周围是矮矮的砖墙，上面装了知更鸟蛋蓝色的细密百叶。

 

拉斯特没准备评价——尤其是通过这段对话接下来的发展方向来谈，关于正常，孩子，美利坚——但他想象中马蒂的房子也不是这样的。话说回来，他真去想象马蒂的房子到底如何也让他自己感到惊讶的。他总觉得，那房子应该更为开放。更多的院子，供孩子和狗玩耍，如果他真去养了狗的话。

 

他希望孩子们不在家。他，进入睡有孩子们的房子，根本不对劲，都是假象，好像他真的可以再一次存在于那种现实之中：因为他本人和那种生活毫无交集。（香草奶昔是索菲亚的最爱。那种单调的甜蜜是他唯一可以忍受的追思。那种他夜夜在漆黑的停车场焚烧的迷迭香，有时候双手抖得厉害他甚至没法拆开吸管的塑料包装，最后奶昔都化了。）

 

拉斯特搜肠刮肚地寻找一些不属于自己的东西——他希望把别人的思想包装一下当成礼物送给马蒂，“花不错。那些悬挂盆栽。都是些什么？”

 

“不知道，”马蒂径直走到门口敲门来。他转回身面对拉斯特时，脸上挂着一种狡黠疯狂的笑容，差点真的吓到他，如果他还可以被吓到的话，“这不是我家。”

 

应门的是坎贝尔，皮肤上还满是睡痕，整个人跟个枕头似的。

 

马蒂继续对他疯狂地笑着。那笑容似乎从他脸上抽离了出来，只要马蒂动，它就在空气中漂浮、摇晃，跟柴郡猫一样。拉斯特感觉好像从悬崖上一脚踏空，余下的只有坠落。该死的马蒂，抽走了他脚下的地面却没还给他任何替代之物，那种有事要发生的预感。

 

“直到一小时之前，”马蒂对坎贝尔说，“我尚对你抱有某种程度的敬意。在这边这位拉斯特面前捍卫你的声誉。也许你不配。现在我正式宣布，那关我屁事。但若拉斯特以后再给你打电话而你他妈的不接的话，我向上帝发誓我会回到这里把你打趴下，而且你永远别想站起来。永远，别想。”

 

坎贝尔抿紧嘴唇，“你这个道貌岸然的混蛋。想让他成为你的问题？他会嗑高。他扯的鬼话，从来没听人说起过，你甚至都不知道那些话连起来是什么意思。你觉得你带他去过一两次华夫快餐厅他是表现得挺正常的，他 **不正常** ，马蒂，他就是车祸现场的残骸。这个烫手山芋被丢来丢去的次数比梅毒传染还频。而且他也有很好的情报，你以为他是怎么弄到的？”

 

“你蠢得听不懂他说话，”马蒂回答。赴汤蹈火的忠诚，别无其他。

 

拉斯特知道自己是什么东西。克拉什也知道。他是毒药。他是强酸。他比马蒂还恨坎贝尔，但与后者之间却存在更大的共鸣，至少当下如此，因为坎贝尔说的每个字都是拉斯特已知的。

 

“他会像酸液一样吞噬你，”坎贝尔说，“若你想要，他就是你的了。事实上，操你妈的。缉毒组，哪个组都不管他了。没人管他了，马蒂。没人要他。除了你。”他看着拉斯特，后者却感觉像克拉什，似乎他们俩的身体调了个个儿。“而且你知道我是对的，克拉什。你知道的。”他说的好像他们在开戒酒互诫会，而拉斯特是每个酒瓶底尚未被倒进水池里的残酒一样。也许的确如此。

 

拉斯特不觉得自己需要对此道歉。人是不会变的。他自己尤其如此，“我知道我是什么东西。谢天谢地，和你不是一路货。”

 

坎贝尔短促地笑了一声，“好啊。你们还真是天生一对。马蒂，没人了解你。没人真正了解。你是个婊子养的混蛋。在我看来你就是个精神病。而你还觉得你和他，是什么，蝙蝠侠和罗宾？你们是邦妮和克莱德[1]。”

 

“只要我是克莱德就好，”马蒂说。

 

坎贝尔伸手探进被门挡住的一侧，转回来时手上多了一个黑色的手机，是拉斯特自掏腰包买给他所有的接头人的，好像它笨重的身躯可以维系一条有保障的生命线似的。结果不尽人意。

 

“给，”坎贝尔说，“下次工作期间你再敢靠近我，我就把你的头给拧掉。”

 

“ _L’chaim[2]_ ，”拉斯特对他说，以凸显自己的存在感。

 

坎贝尔看都没看他一眼就关上了门。

 

拉斯特分析了一下：马蒂和坎贝尔相熟，知道对方住处，但现在他绝没可能再被请来吃烧烤了。他看到马蒂掂量了一下手机，然后把它揣进口袋。两人谁都没提拉斯特的那幅画，自然也就没谈马蒂是怎样弄得他没法划清界限的事。手机已经进了马蒂的口袋，水到渠成地给这一事件画上了句号。

 

拉斯特说，“我才不稀罕那些悬挂盆栽。以为这是你家的时候客套一下而已。”

 

马蒂发出了“噗嗤”的一声，在肾上腺素俨然退去的当下勉强能算作笑声。“永远别改变，拉斯特。”他听起来亲热的很。拉斯特听多了各类亲热的口吻，可每次他都觉得那是真的。他脚步虚浮地在门口站了一会儿，然后跟着马蒂回到车上。

 

***

 

“好多窗子，”拉斯特说，“这次是真的了吧，还是说对那些看不爽的人你要一个个敲门拜访？”

 

“这次是真的。”

 

他打开大门向拉斯特证明，后者尾随而入。他觉得自己身上盖着一层看不见的灰尘，足以追溯马蒂的生活——他在门垫那里磨了几下鞋底，但是没脱鞋，因为马蒂已经像条鲨鱼一样随意地游走了进去，似乎在原地多待一秒就会沉到他不乐意待的深度。所以拉斯特跟上他，尽量不去碰任何东西。家具布置尚笼罩在离婚的阴影中。马蒂没有收拾房子，不少地方的陈设略显不搭，比如那些拒人于千里之外的墙壁，没铺地毯的地板，还有空气中尚未消散的搬家纸箱的气息。天花板是奶油色的，尝起来则像是纯雪碧。

 

马蒂带着他路过了一个充斥着过多粉色和紫色的房间。装修花得过度了。透过房门他瞥到了一些真实、零碎的孩童居住痕迹：鬃毛破烂的毛绒斑马，放着断蜡笔的桌子，未完工的乐高堡垒。他移开视线。

 

最深处的卧室属于马蒂，至少他是那么解释的，就是有点多此一举。马蒂的声音带着点尴尬了。

 

“你可以睡在这里，”他说着打开左边的门。

 

拉斯特还以为会见到一个类似于宾馆房间的地方，那种空屋的感觉，但是，好比女孩们的房间会被装修得富有女孩元素，这个房间也有它自己的旧斑马玩具：里面的桌上有马蒂做的鱼饵，一架子史蒂芬·金和汤姆·克兰西的小说，一盏玻璃灯罩脏了的台灯。他喜欢这里，它像是马蒂本人的衍生品，和马蒂的关系好比手之于人。对于屋子里的其他地方，他时刻担心自己的存在会玷污它们，可在这里他就没有这种顾虑，因为马蒂似乎对他并不排斥。他将脑中坎贝尔的声音压了下去。

 

“我一直在等你放下旅行袋，不过你好像根本没有，”马蒂揉了揉头发，“我从牙医那拿了只备用牙刷。”

 

“比这差的地方我住的多了。”拉斯特说，他检查鱼饵后又补充道，但并没有回头。“我在阿拉斯加长大。十一岁的时候我就得自己做床垫，以防世界末日到来。”

 

“那么你这么高冷陌生是天性使然咯。”

 

“在一个到处都是陌生人的地方，我只是其中一个。如果你要问的话，我并不怀疑我是更陌生的那个。”

 

马蒂耸了下一边的肩膀，“你和其他人都不一样。我就平常多了，正好和你互补。”

 

拉斯特不知道马蒂为什么会那样说。他见过的人多了去了，可他确定马蒂绝非其中之一。但马蒂却致力于将混入平常人这事当作园艺来经营，好像那样他就会长出大堆的愚蠢荆棘将自己优良天性中的杂草给斩尽杀绝一样。即便是对克莱尔，拉斯特也从没写过情人节贺卡。他唯一一次的尝试也半途而废，因为克莱尔探过来偷看，结论是他应该放弃：“搞得像是莎士比亚为了一次口活而感谢我似的，顺便告诉我我总有一天会变成我老妈那样，跟你说，拉斯特，放弃吧。”

 

“我就习惯你那些长篇大论，”马蒂说。

 

“我早就说过你自认平常是在扯淡。”

 

他说这话就为了看马蒂的脸绷紧。和他拼命挠自己手腕内侧的道理大致相同。他试图记起口袋里玻璃纸袋中到底有多少海洛因，可即便足够他嗑高，他也得考虑在马蒂的客房里吸毒是否合适的问题，答案应该是否定的。

 

马蒂的眉毛在眉心扭成了一团，和孩子的表情一样好辨认。拉斯特说，“我从没请你为我做任何事。”他特意提出了“我”就是为了加以区分，他说让马蒂来酒吧，但不是为他而来——为的是老姜和勒杜的下手目标，那些在黑色原野上闪烁的红色灯火。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，“你不是总得请求别人。”他离开，回来后手上拿着还未拆塑料包装的牙刷。拉斯特接过来：手感脆弱的很。

 

拉斯特谨慎地说，“我明早就得回去。唔，应该说是下午。下午前那里不会有人起床。”他觉得自己是在警告马蒂留意某些事，而非直接告诉他什么时候来接： _这不是他说的算的。_

 

“我会定闹铃的，”马蒂说，好像是没听懂，但在他再次出门前他又假作随便补了一句，“要知道，需要的时候你尽管过来。除了女孩们隔周过来住以外，其他时间这地方基本都是空的。”

 

空的是马蒂的生活，不是这房子，拉斯特脱衣服的时候想到。他走到鱼饵边上，触摸那些精致的羽毛束。马蒂错就错在以为拉斯特能够填补空白，却没意识到拉斯特已经是空的了。 _马蒂_ ，他想说， _我只是更多的空洞_ 。他取下其中一个鱼饵，它给他一种马蒂完全替代品的感觉——晒后的皮肤，玉米色的头发，玻璃一样的眼睛。他抓着它入睡，羽毛紧紧黏在汗湿的手掌中。早上的时候，它就和在烂泥里打了滚一样没法融入桌上它的兄弟们了，所以他把它留了下来。看啊，他就已经制造了更多的空洞。

 

若他不若这般懦弱的话，便会再次警告马蒂离他远点儿。

 

“他们找了一夜也没找到你说的那人，”马蒂说道。他正盯着华夫饼机看，不是在垂涎华夫饼就是在回避正眼看拉斯特。拉斯特则侧坐在吧台边的吧台椅上，盯的是水果碗，所以这下两人便都回避了看向对方，“应该是通报的晚了。”

 

“坎贝尔，”拉斯特说。

 

“嘿，”马蒂对付怒火的方法和他对付华夫饼机的差不多——把电源拔来插去，这样第二天早上机子就冷了，“就我所知，你打交道的那些家伙们可不关心什么大数据，随时查看更新什么的。”

 

拉斯特不是没想过，但就他而言，那并不意味着坎贝尔没有责任，反而更凸显了坎贝尔浪费掉的时间有多么重要。但马蒂总是更愿意关注人们身上的优点。

 

“需要我加热糖浆吗？”

 

“靠，总算看出你还像个文明人了。顺便，糖浆在橱柜里。”

 

拉斯特拿出糖浆加热。是合成品，不是天然枫糖浆。他上次买这东西的时候还和克莱尔在一起，信誓旦旦地说自己绝不会让女儿错把那种糖兑出来勉强算琥珀色的烂货当成真货，所以每次购物前他都会添上一条 “真·枫糖浆”，克莱尔对此会心一笑，那也就是拉斯特唯一的奢侈了。他庆幸马蒂这里有的只是人造品。

 

“我会尽量从老姜那里挖点消息。他有时候会唠叨，”没必要说明是什么时候，“到时候联系你。”

 

马蒂眨了下眼，好像刚刚才意识到手上的电话不是用来随时联络，问他要不要华夫饼或者谈天用的。“好吧，行。就这样。”

 

拉斯特想笑，但忍住了，“甜心，你第一次？”

 

马蒂的脸涨得通红，尝起来像肉桂，“聪明的混蛋。我还是更喜欢你说些什么‘我看到一头被车撞死的鹿，那让我想到了人性’。以前我手上可没有卧底。根本不需要。敢情那些犯罪组织全是你从德州带来的？”

 

“这里一直都有，”拉斯特说，“只不过他们因为烈酒和乱伦而处于半瞎状态。”

 

马蒂把出炉的第一个华夫饼装盘，“我见过你因为用了比烈酒还糟的东西而半瞎。”

 

“你可没见过我真的嗑高的样子，马蒂，你看到的是我为了惹坎贝尔故意装的，”他没挑明的话是，若可以选择，他从不在接头前嗑高：自从遇见马蒂后，为落实这番决心他更得绞尽脑汁，“我猜这事现在得放一放了。”

 

“你是抽了不上瘾的那种。”

 

“临界状态而已，”拉斯特说，“给所有人编织出一个虚幻的假象，让他们误以为这轮可以过上另一种生活。还有，别把手机给格雷西，就算忙死了也不行。”

 

“你觉得我会把你丢给史蒂夫？”

 

“我觉得你喜欢和人打成一片，”拉斯特说，“有必要提醒你我不是。”

 

马蒂把盘子推给他，“若你开始喜欢社交了，我应该会注意到的。”

 

[1]邦妮与克莱德：美国大萧条期间横空出世的雌雄大盗，两人横行德州，抢劫银行，滥杀无辜。1967年被拍成同名电影。

[2]L’chaim：西希伯来语的“干杯”。


	8. Chapter 8

拉斯特大概早上八点回的俱乐部。还没人起床——他早告诉马蒂了。他脱了衣服钻进被单里面，侧躺着缩成一团，看着外面树叶打在墙上的阴影缓缓往下走。有时候那些影子宽得好像合捧着的双手。影子深暗的颜色让他觉得口干舌燥。他差点就下决心起床喝酒，直到忘掉糖浆黏在马蒂嘴唇上闪光的样子，可是老姜回来了。

 

他身上一股血和泥巴的味道。拉斯特坐起身，晕乎乎的，还没进入克拉什的状态，“上帝啊，老姜，你都干了什么？”

 

老姜面色苍白、浮肿，一脸疲相，像是那种圆木底下半腐不烂、遍生真菌的样子。他跌跌撞撞地扑到拉斯特合不上的那个床头柜处，取了瓶威士忌。拉斯特觉得揣测对方是如何知道它在那里的根本毫无意义：老姜心情最好的时候就喜欢嗅东嗅西，而他和拉斯特在一起的那些日子多数都不是好心情日。他把酒慢慢洒在双手上，滴得地上到处都是。拉斯特站起来。磨脚的地板似乎给了他的光脚一些支撑，但他爬向老姜的时候并没装作是克拉什。“你这是在浪费好酒，王八蛋，” 问候还是一样的没心没肺。

 

“我得在这里跟你呆一起，”老姜说。

 

这可是头一次。他可是老姜，硬汉派的要人，惹争议的领袖，杀人犯，小偷，毒贩子，走私者，但只要被人抓到他上了克拉什的床，那一切便会立马崩盘。克拉什的下场就更不用说了。当初他在休斯敦入伙的时候，有个家伙——不是老姜，他就想搞他而已——给他讲了个故事，说有次他们发现自己的一个成员搞男妓，就用一根烧红的弯铁棒插了那家伙的屁眼。克拉什又多问了几句，结果发现那种弯铁棒竟然是他们特意定制的。这些人如此费心地去策划这样一个行动教会了拉斯特小心谨慎的道理，在吸了两条迷幻药后，当初帮索菲亚挑选寿裙的记忆便翻涌了上来，这下子那些帮派式的折磨法子立马就变得微不足道了。

 

“你不能待这儿，”拉斯特说。  


“我必需得这样，”老姜开始脱衣服。紧身背心上的血更多，还有干掉的呕吐物。在他脱背心的时候拉斯特瞥见他最底下的肋骨那块破了个大口子。老姜眼睛里含着泪水，跟碎玻璃似的，“再说一遍‘不’我就杀了你。”他的声音倒是够冷静，除此以外其他都糟透透顶。他吸的那些迷幻药把脑子都搅浑了。

 

“好吧，”拉斯特回答。

 

老姜没脱裤子。皮带也没解。

 

拉斯特钻回床上，让老姜蜷在他身边。后者的鼻息滚烫而厚重，充斥着腐臭味，酒气还残留着酒吧快餐的味道。他把一只手搭在拉斯特的肚脐上，可什么也不说，就那么贴着拉斯特的背躺着，近得拉斯特都能感到对方身上一阵一阵的微颤。

 

拉斯特需要变成克拉什才行，但克拉什是不会允许老姜这么做的，无论老姜怎么需要：他会和老姜打起来，直到牙齿沾满鲜血。现在的他出戏了。他是想假装老姜是马蒂吗？这种幻想应该能保证结局免于以鲜血告终。还是说这是卧底的法则——最安全的方式就是顺着老姜的意思来。顺着来就处得来。现在也顾不上维持他营造的克拉什形象过有多么的前后不一了。

 

“发生什么了？”拉斯特问。

 

“我免了你遭罪。所以你给我闭嘴。”

 

这话竟然是老姜说的，这个满嘴跑火车，对谋杀、贩毒、滥交、斗殴如数家珍的垃圾，给了拉斯特足够的理由让他坐穿牢底：哪天老姜没了利用价值，他说过的这些话合起来就够判他个几百年。他再回头看看，设想若老姜少吹些牛逼是否还会落得同样下场。

 

九点左右两人分开时，老姜的眼睛依旧迷离。

 

拉斯特等他下通牒，“跟别人说这事我就杀了你”什么的；他没有失望。老姜就喜欢这种陈词滥调的威胁。

 

他数了三十下，等老姜回到自己的房间后便立即打电话给马蒂，响铃一声就通了。

 

“孩子，”拉斯特说。他得控制一下抓话筒的力道，否则非把它捏碎不可，“你要找的是有关孩子的案子。”

 

***

 

马蒂三天后打给他。

 

“接头的事我不太懂，”马蒂说。

 

他早上五点四十分打的电话，声音里依旧掺杂有浓重的鼻音，好像还没从床上爬起来，只是刚翻过身，从床头柜上抓起手机，一侧耳朵还贴着枕头的时候给拉斯特打的。这不关拉斯特的事，但他打心眼儿里感激马蒂打得早：坎贝尔就没考虑这么多，莫拉里斯之后的所有接头人基本也都是这幅德行，电话想打就打，导致拉斯特在与老姜玩牌期间，甚至某次嗑药的时候发现手机震了。但他只不过跟马蒂提了下和他混在一起的那些人从不早起，马蒂就记在了心里，晓得该早点打，好像他的行为会否导致拉斯特被杀真对他很重要似的。就行动而言，他们俩里有个人关心他的死活也算是件好事。

 

一听到贴着抽屉内侧放的手机响，拉斯特就条件反射般地弹坐起来。他用手抓了抓头发，试图理清思绪。眼前的墙壁上布满了黑条，像是被人用手涂过：他现在可不想由此联想到什么。

 

“你快干，我来找借口，”拉斯特说。

 

马蒂轻笑一声，“听起来像在谈恋爱呢？”

 

“你的‘快’是这个意思？拉家常，双关语？”

 

“你要多快我就有多快，甜心，”马蒂说。

 

墙上的黑条褪成了靛蓝色，然后消失了。

 

拉斯特告诉自己，马蒂依旧半睡半醒，外加还有点醉：所以他嗓子才那么哑。

 

“今天晚些时候，”拉斯特说，“时间你定。”

 

“你打算什么时候吃午饭？”

 

他叹了口气，“该死的，M——”他咬住了舌头。他没法确定一定没人监听，所以绝不可能在这个地方把马蒂的名字说出口，“我没法同时干两个人的活儿。”

 

“那就中午咯，还在M记？”

 

“还是那家，”他用手指揉着牙齿，试图回忆自己昨晚是否刷过牙，“我猜你有新闻了？”

 

“是出了点儿事，”马蒂回答，小心地保持中立口吻，拉斯特再次捕捉到他话中的信息：宿醉未醒。他怀疑马蒂婚姻失败与之有关，因为他没法掩饰那些可怕事情对他造成的影响。官僚那套他搞不来。若他哪天真当上了头儿，非给别人生吞活剥了不可，“我们过后再谈。我以为你要我快点儿呢。”

 

“你尽量，”拉斯特说完挂了电话。

 

***

 

他到的时候马蒂已经在停车场等他了。这次他的车顶上放了一杯香草奶昔：应该说是香草奶昔和装着意面的油叽叽的盒子，马蒂引以为傲的手艺。“干酪酱意面，”马蒂说，“玛姬说冷了吃最好。煎蛋是全熟的。我妈以前不喜欢生煎蛋，说稀的不好，得把意面做熟后铺在边上把蛋液闷熟。”

 

拉斯特无所谓有没有沙门氏杆菌。马蒂忘了带餐叉，于是拉斯特只好拿麦当劳的一次性叉子凑合。他在副驾驶座吃，特百惠盒子放在膝头，马蒂则开车往巴吞鲁日走。

 

他试了两次，只试了两次，想套出点这次会面的内容，但马蒂却转而把电台音量调高，不成调子地哼小曲儿。比利·乔，林纳·史金纳，平克·佛洛依德[1]。

 

“明白我的意思了吧，伙计，”拉斯特说，看着窗外迈着巨型绿脚慢慢后退的乡村景致。“这些在沃尔玛就能买到的文化品位，直接从平价书里抽出来就行。后院的蹦床，一点儿狗屎，还有比利·乔。”

 

“没人喜欢比利·乔，拉斯特，”马蒂用教育的口吻说，“不过他的歌走哪儿哪儿放，听着听着就会了。大家都喜欢会唱的歌。”

 

“那倒是没错，我能想到好几个角度论证。”

 

“你省省吧，我不想听。”

 

“那谢谢你的奶昔。”

 

马蒂往他这边瞟了一眼，“甭客气。”

 

甭客气， _甜心_ ，拉斯特脑补。他不知道马蒂记不记得。无论哪种，他猜他们都不会谈起。

 

很少有男性能发现拉斯特是弯的。女人的眼睛就尖多了：克莱尔一见面就看了出来。作为他唯一感性趣的女人，她从没觉得两人的关系理所当然。她在乎的是忠诚，不是倾向。

 

他家老子也知道，但觉得无关紧要。

 

拉斯特二十岁的时候从凤凰城一家俱乐部某个男孩那里学会了“双性恋”这个词，然后就把这个借来的词冠到了自己头上，像借纸巾或者一毛钱一样没打算还的那种借，可也不打算留着。他相信名字的力量，曾花了一个夏天去读奥特彭的书[2]，可他自己内部的地形不需要被制成地图，反正又没人要吞并他这片土地。他也没有需要解释自己的对象。

 

现在他却得浪费时间考虑马蒂是否知道。更别提马蒂是不是真的一根筋地相信一个不完整的事实）——他猜到了老姜的事但没考虑克莱尔的——除了担心准确性，以及强迫症一般抵触过度简化以外，既然原则问题没搞错，别的他都无所谓。至于马蒂是否知道两人的事——那就得发掘一下他不时冒出的蹩脚调情话背后的故事了，对马蒂来说，刺探拉斯特兴趣所在好比是晚间手闲得慌时拿根棍子来削，一旦遇到更重要的事这活儿就会被放下。所以，他的确知道，或者说猜到了什么。但一切是为了让注意力不再集中在勒杜身上，所有的小伎俩都只有这一个目的，从干酪酱意面到他自己被风吹立起来的头发，到两人都在揣测对方知道多少。唉，又界限不明了。

他像用石头标记死去孩童的墓穴一般将欲念沿路埋葬。无论他觉得马蒂身上发生了什么，都只是他一厢情愿。只有雷吉·勒杜是真的，只有老姜放在克拉什肚子上的手是真的，只有索菲亚。

 

他眨眨眼：他们到了马蒂家的车道。

 

“真专业，”拉斯特干巴巴地说。

 

“我以为你想去个可以彻底躲开坎贝尔的地方，至少是暂时躲开。要是我就会那么做。那家伙隔着五十步远都想冲我的咖啡撒尿，我自己呢，如果见到他那张脸非把他打开了花不可，”他下车等待拉斯特，然后支在引擎盖上对他说，“我想过听你的话弄条狗。还有半个孩子。不过这个笑话不好笑了。”

 

拉斯特觉得喉咙被掐住了，“从来就不是个玩笑。”

 

“是啊，你可不是以幽默风趣著称的。来吧，把奶昔带上，我给你做成爱尔兰式的。你可不希望清醒的时候听这个。”

 

他们进屋。拉斯特没去看冰箱上的儿童画，也没让马蒂给他的奶昔加料，不是顾及当下情势紧张的原因，纯粹是潜意识里迷信索菲亚会介意。他们坐在厨房的吧台椅上。拉斯特问马蒂是否能抽烟，后者推给他一个边上点缀着小蓝花的碟子当烟灰缸。

 

“你是要说，还是继续拖？”

 

“两个孩子，”马蒂说，“一男一女。你要知道细节吗，他们是谁，哪里人，长什么样那些？因为到最后，拉斯特，他们什么样都没了。我的上帝，拉斯特。这么多年我见得多了。你要我帮忙给朵拉脱困的时候我想到的就是那些。”

 

 _我没要你帮_ ，拉斯特想， _是你自愿的_ 。这句话他记得特别清楚，好像那是一无所有的时候可以握着的护身符。

 

“但我从没见过这次这样的，”马蒂说，“我鞋上还有史蒂夫的呕吐物，我的不在那上面的唯一原因是我探远了点。就算还是个菜鸟的时候，在犯罪现场我也能把持得住。但这些孩子，拉斯特，他们头上戴着那种生日宴会用的纸布皇冠。还有鹿角，有人用，用鹿角——”他用手背遮住嘴巴，深吸了口气，“我想以后我是没法直视那些人挂在壁炉上方的打猎纪念品了。给我看到，我掉头就走。那些会唱歌的橡皮鱼我忍忍就算了——但是我闭上眼，就看到那些孩子。苍蝇都筑了巢，在他们眼角产卵。在旁边等待的当口我眼看着一颗卵孵化。如果你一定要知道，我就是那时候吐的。”

 

拉斯特也没胃口了，便把奶昔推到一边。他想起马蒂冰箱上的图画，想都没想便伸手握住了马蒂的手，轻轻捏了一下，好像他打算从手心测脉搏似的。马蒂也捏了回来，然后放手。

 

“性侵迹象？”拉斯特问。

 

马蒂点头。他的脸刷白刷白的，除了不久前的老姜，他还没见过有人脸能白成这样。马蒂这样是因为他看到了那些孩子们所经历的一切造成的后果，老姜则是因为那正是他犯下的罪行。拉斯特觉得自己体内潮湿的导线终于闷烧到了尽头。有些东西爆炸了。他想到老姜放在他身上的手，赶忙跑到马蒂的厨房水池前干呕起来，吐出来的只有一条条长而黏稠的香草奶昔。马蒂犹豫地把手搭在他背上。

 

“没事了，”拉斯特说，“我没事，”他抖掉马蒂的手，“这时候你就会开始思考我们披着的这身皮囊到底有没有意义。我知道是关于孩子，因为除此以外老姜还有什么没干过的？我还从没见过他抖成那样，那天早上，他真的在抖。白得跟纸一样。他说他免了我遭罪。那个王八蛋闯进来钻到我床上，用一小时的时间甩开奸杀两个孩子的悔意，还要我感激他没请我去。”

 

“床？”马蒂说，然后摇了摇头，“你的意思是他也许尚未认同自己犯的罪。就是说你还能劝他合作？”

 

“我可不会给他机会将这事推到别人头上。”

 

“他这么做是为了入勒杜的伙，就是说勒杜才是发号施令的——若我们能把你那人当做筹码——”

 

但马蒂指代他和老姜为一伙的说法反而惹恼了他，“你不能这么想当然地假设那就是我们的出路，马蒂。他 **杀了** 他们。是他——做的 **一切** 。他在那里。他不能因为对为生意付出的代价感到难过就逃脱惩罚，就算再给他一次机会他还是会下手。”

 

马蒂拿了拉斯特一支烟，点了抽，“他是个天杀的罪犯，拉斯特，”声音里绷紧的伤口是拉斯特前所未闻的，“你指望他会怎样？”

 

“没，”拉斯特说。他吐了口气，然后吸了一肚子马蒂的二手烟，“我没有任何期望。是你表现得好像有希望似的。”

 

“他绝没可能无罪释放，”马蒂轻声说，“但你不抓他进来，勒杜就会继续活动，天知道那又会发生什么？”

 

“没，”拉斯特还是否认，“至少最近一段时间不会，”他把凳子往马蒂那边挪了一点，拖在地上发出了刺耳的声音，“他这次是要老姜以血签下某种契约，可我们连这种文字的字母表都不知道。鹿角。纸皇冠。都是入场卷，但之后一段时间，他们只会玩些小的。老姜希望他来当‘厨子’，现在到手了。意味着他时不时会过来——我可以接触到他。我上次见过他。他眼睛里头的虚无感告诉我，这事不是他想出来的。你想用老姜套出勒杜？我想用勒杜套出他背后的人。要达到那个目标，靠赶老姜这种强奸娃娃的死鸭子上架可不行。”

 

“你说的我听着呢，”马蒂说，“但我怎么觉得你是要杀了这家伙？”

 

“你以为有悔意的人依旧算是个人，”拉斯特说，“但他不算，马蒂。芸芸众生充其量是无名之辈，老姜却是下三滥。”

 

马蒂咳嗽了几声。应该是好久没抽了。他用手背擦了擦嘴。

 

“你那人，拉斯特？他就是个人。普通人。雷吉·勒杜就不一样了。你手上牵着的锁链另一头总能找到个人。但恶魔化身可找不到。还有——‘虚无’，不管那他妈的是什么，也不行。人们拉屎，长膘，一脚踹死一条狗，之前或之后还会挠挠它的耳后。你用的是存在主义的眼光去看，但他们不是无名之辈，拉斯特。你总觉得那么多人里有些人不算人。我呢，我他妈的是无所谓。有时候我也有那种想法。看着人类种族，再想想你那朋友老姜的死活对世界是否有积极影响，我很清楚会得出什么结论。但这份工作要求你别问。你还没辞呢是吧，拉斯特？你不是什么独行牛仔。坎贝尔不认为你还算警察，我认为你是。所以你就得把这事当份工作去做。不是说你现在得到了把期待已久的尚方宝剑。不是因为有人怂恿的你。”

 

拉斯特觉得这番话也许是能唬住不少人。跟战争电影里的台词似的，他想象马蒂因为爬壕沟搞得灰头土脸的样子，影片结束总该有人叫好。这种跳跃式后退的逻辑垒在一块都够参加奥运会了，凭着其中鼓吹的激情与表演技巧甚至还能赢奖牌。那些迎合大众的观点：所有人都是人类的一员， _我相信你，你可以干好这份工作_ 。

 

他选择关注那段话的末尾，他不那么鄙视的那段：“他没怂恿我。”

 

马蒂点头。“没人怂恿的了你，”他说，“如果之前怎样了的话，”他故意留了个悬念，钩子一样地晃呀晃，似乎放上任何东西都能把他舌头给扯烂。他犹豫了，“坎贝尔没让你去跟那谁——”

 

“没人让我干什么，”拉斯特说，“是我自行决定的。”

 

“要是我让你脱身，他会是个问题吗？”

 

“暴力问题？”

 

“暴力，怀疑。”

 

“他早晨爬起来的时候两者皆有。但不是你说的那种，脱身和掰断蜡烛不同，没那么多牵扯。你烟灰要弹了。”

 

马蒂索性把烟头踩灭，“我不希望你受伤。”

 

马蒂就是这种人，可以轻易在索菲亚的葬礼上对他说“节哀顺变”，或者在拉斯特决定堕入无间道后对他说“这真是份操蛋的工作，你会看到很多可怕的事”。说起闷热，问题在于闷而不在热。缓慢的地壳运动不知疲惫、持之以恒，这本是个被束之高阁的被动常识，拉斯特知道，但感受不到，而今却好像能亲眼看到。马蒂竟然能做到关切，如此平常地表示关切，他觉得这就像瓷狗突然会叫了一样不可思议。马蒂那类人本不应该和他这类人有所瓜葛的。

 

然后马蒂又补了一句，“他这种人恐怕会因为你忘记了今年的纪念日是送纸还是木头而暴跳如雷，”拉斯特嗤笑出声，这声音在他听来也跟匹受惊的马似的。

 

平常却又不平常。他好像很清楚该如何在钩住拉斯特的兴致同时保住他的小命。

 

***

 

马蒂把他丢在麦当劳，“别把老姜扯进来。去查勒杜的事，看看有什么其他线索。还有，小心背后。”

 

拉斯特觉得两人之间酝酿的电荷简直到了刮雷暴的地步，“谢谢，是时候给我些真正的工作了。”

 

“我给你的是这个任务，”马蒂说，“我说的那些你服了吧？人就是人的那套？”

 

“从来不服我不相信的东西，”拉斯特说。

 

“哦，靠隐姓埋名混饭吃的家伙还有脸说这个。”

 

“跟你我就不服，”拉斯特说。

 

马蒂的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，看不到表情。“下次我要带你兜远点儿。去‘牛排&奶昔’如何？”

 

[1]平克·佛洛依德：原剧里马蒂去机车酒吧穿的就是一件很╮(╯▽╰)╭的平克·佛洛依德T恤，在同人里马蒂为此被吐槽了N遍了，穿着这T恤去机车酒吧无异于装作文艺青年的屌丝掉进外星人堆里。

[2]奥特彭：美国鸟类学家,、画家及博物学家。


	9. Chapter 9

**第三部分**

 

又过了两个月拉斯特才再次见到勒杜。生活继续，拧巴得像螺丝起子。

 

马蒂恪守承诺带他去了“牛排&奶昔”。还带他去吃辣翅。说哪天他们真有空了就开车带他去墨西哥湾海边吃穷孩子炸虾三明治[1]，拉斯特心里却想着，等哪天他们有那么多时间了，恐怕他早已经死了。他想在海滩上给马蒂画画。

 

接下来的一晚他留宿马蒂的客房。“你的房间，”那是马蒂的说法。拉斯特没妄想长期占据任何地方，但他还是在柜子里留了一套换洗衣服，让马蒂在洗手间给他留着第一天用的那把牙刷。有了第二次就有第三次，第四次，第五次。他不在俱乐部混的日子多了，谣言盛传他扒上了个住自己房子有上等白粉的女人，那样也好。（马蒂叹了口气：又让他进了证据室。他看着马蒂签在硬纸盒子上的字出神，简直视那些字母的沟回为金科玉律。）

 

老姜不跟他说话。他似乎把拉斯特当做最好消灭掉的不利证据。

 

“他迟早会找个黑漆漆的荒野给我后脑勺一铲子然后把我埋了。”拉斯特跟马蒂说。他在伪造可卡因，把烘焙面粉和泻药掺在一块，马蒂特别喜欢这个过程，跟看电视似的，“他脑子里是这么想的，跟狗咬骨头一样盯着这主意不放。他下决心的时候就是我出手的时候。我们还和其他几个与勒杜一起干的毒师有交易，我带去的毒足够交入场费了。现在你得给我点别的——更多的可卡因，还有具尸体。”

 

“当然，”马蒂说，“我让你杀掉史蒂夫就是了。”

 

“谢谢你的好意，”拉斯特说，“但我上次那么干，他们让我给一具自然死亡无人认领的尸体开了个窟窿。我们都是用完就丢的肉体。”

 

“你没怎么提过这事，”马蒂说。

 

“你没定义‘这事’。”

 

马蒂耸耸肩，单肩的那种，“到我手上之前，遇到坎贝尔前的工作。你从哪里来。德州的事。”

 

“我过去的生活你也瞥见过一两眼，过去工作的细节。地方不同没太大差别。这个增稠剂是什么？”

 

“有次梅茜生病，吞咽困难，玛姬从医院带回来的。一勺一勺添，就有花蜜、蜂蜜、布丁三种稠度。反正最后梅茜好多了，剩下来的差点被玛姬全倒我水杯里。有这种冲动的时候，千万别试。造假这事，你要搞多像啊？”

 

“不用太像，”拉斯特说，“颜色和质感差不多就行了。你搬到这里时间不长，所以这些都是你带来的。”

 

“我不知道。这东西让她发笑。常想想我以前能让她发笑还挺好的。但该死的，她现在还是会笑，就是对象不是我了，”他指指拉斯特，“别扯开话题，我们谈的是你，记得不？”

 

“去德州前我在阿拉斯加，”拉斯特用手指蘸了点增稠剂尝了尝；加进去，“不知道母亲是谁。父亲还在那。我们储存物资，打猎、打渔，打到什么用什么。他老觉得世界会终结，有时候我觉得他没错。天气太冷我住不惯，就来南方了。”

 

马蒂用喉音“嗯哼”了下，“第一次见到你时坎贝尔跟我说你陷在这操蛋任务里的原因不知在哪儿的卷宗里埋着呢。”

 

拉斯特只管盯着粉。“我杀了人。”

 

马蒂盯着他看了好一会儿，起身去冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，递给拉斯特一瓶。

 

拉斯特更喜欢罐装的，因为啤酒的琥珀色泽尝起来一股咸味儿，把酒香全盖住了。不过现在，他舌头僵硬的很。他用吧台边磕掉瓶盖。

 

“溜冰的。给他女儿注射。说冰毒把她体内的坏东西烧干净她就不哭了。我爆了他头。”

 

“有时候那些破事是看不下——”

 

“因为我女儿，”拉斯特说，马蒂僵住了，和被车大灯吓得愣在马路中间的鹿一样，“两个月前死了。她骑着小三轮。有人开车刚巧拐弯。那种祸从天降由不得人的事。”他长吁了一口气，然后猛得灌下半瓶酒，踉跄地走下凳子，捻了点可卡因，动作贪婪、毫无优雅可言，放在虎口处，一嗅。马蒂没拦他。

 

“自那以后我就不属于我自己，还有克莱尔了。我成了州警部门的所有物，好像盖了戳、打了钢印似的。我打死那个人，也杀了我自己，”他眨眨眼，“克莱尔过后就没人叫我拉斯特了，直到遇上你。”

 

马蒂点头，“你女儿叫什么名字？”

 

拉斯特对胸腔里的心脏突然产生了清晰的知觉。它不是情感的中心，是血液的，但它的脉动赶走了所有谎言，终让一切比喻黯然失色。自始至终，她都是他的心脏。

 

“索菲亚。”

 

若马蒂问她的年龄，拉斯特会崩溃的。

 

但马蒂回应的是：“智慧——你那什么眼神，玛姬怀孕时非逼着我看完婴儿姓名录。挺像你给孩子起名的风格的。”他摸着拉斯特的后脑勺，手指插进头发，“我可不知道要怎么让你这种嗑高了的脑袋冷静下来，不过华尔街的家伙们都嗑这玩意儿也没什么事，你别倒下就成，正好看看我的养老保险之类的保不保得了你好了。”

 

拉斯特吻了他。

 

索菲亚之后，他生活的唯一准则就是“烧光了事”，马蒂是他遇上的唯一一件好事。拉斯特将注意力集中在马蒂的双唇，还有他胡茬的轻微粗糙感上。与吻老姜不同，他最近吻过的唯一对象。马蒂的口腔一股啤酒味，暖暖的，和其他人都不一样。让拉斯特拼命寻求替代词与比喻：马蒂尝起来好像他随时都会停止这个吻（他什么时候开始回吻的？），然后说他们该往啤酒里加点增稠剂。花蜜、蜂蜜的稠度。他任马蒂把他推到吧台边上。人造大理石，每个人都试图假装超越自身的社会经济学现实高攀一点。但便宜货终究是便宜货，拉斯特撞上去的时候它震得厉害。然后马蒂就说，“抱歉，”然后更主动地吻他，和回吻时一样容易。

 

拉斯特把他引到沙发上。血液里的可卡因嗡鸣不止。

 

马蒂又说“等等，”然后从他身上爬了下来，“该死，我高中以后就没这样吻过了。也许是因为我所有的女朋友都嗑粉还絮叨她们死去的孩子，”他又摸了摸拉斯特的头发，不像之前吻上他时有点莫名其妙，他这次是有意识的，好像非得按这顺序他才习惯，“你真会挑时候。你到底是觉得能得手，还是打定主意觉得不可能？”

 

“你肯定做过不少婚姻辅导。”

 

“是啊。有点儿用。玛姬受到启发决定和我玩捆绑PLAY，还有一次她管那个心理医生叫乱插手的混蛋。”

 

“希望成功的同时祈求失败并不矛盾，”拉斯特说。

 

“那是就多数人而言。”

 

“多数人根本不理解他们的动机。”

 

“哦，有你作指路明灯，我们深感庆幸，”马蒂还没停止抚摸。拉斯特不记得上次他被这样碰触并沉溺其中是什么时候的事了，但他体内的毒品嚷嚷着驱赶他逃离。

 

“血液流得太急，我没法呆在一个地方，马蒂。”

 

“车库有跑步机。还有沙袋。你想跑步还是死命打什么东西？”

 

 _我想操你_ ，“都有点儿。”

 

马蒂咧嘴一笑。

 

“来吧，发发汗把那些垃圾都蒸出去。”

 

马蒂没有轻沙袋，所以拉斯特打了会儿重的，期间还把马蒂唧唧歪歪的话全咽下了肚——“你脚得来回动，像洛奇那样”——都是嘴角残留着的马蒂的味道闹的。他还戴了马蒂的手套，破破烂烂。马蒂说这套东西都是离婚后置办的，拉斯特就又联想到了男性暴力的升华产物，只要有用就可以接受。他希望这种发泄对马蒂来说有效，因为对他无效，他们两人里至少得有一个人是安全的。他觉得他们两人像树杈一样紧密相连，便把这想法死命地打在皮袋上。都是痴人说梦，他根本就是在浪费时间。甭管马蒂怎么想，他判断现实的眼光不是一般的差。

 

“我们得集中精力想勒杜的事，”拉斯特说，“勒杜是一方面，孩子们是另一方面。你没告诉过我他们的名字。”

 

“你好像是那种容易钻牛角尖的人，”马蒂说，“我可不想给你添负担。”

 

“名字，该死。”

 

“瓦尔蕾特·恒生和吉米·威利斯。”

 

“瓦尔蕾特和吉米，”他绕着袋子打，像洛奇一样挪步，“我不觉得我们之间发生的需要重复。”

 

马蒂伸手稳住了袋子。但那不意味着拉斯特就不去打它。他还在打，从各个角度重拳出击，只要不打到马蒂。

 

“你吻了我，拉斯特。之前我一根手指头都没碰你。”

 

他想到了马蒂的手，尴尬地插在他头发里。瓦尔蕾特和吉米。

 

“你说对了，我是会挑时候。我们的雷达上破事都堆成山了，其他东西都该靠边站。无论我给你什么，都是短暂的，马蒂。烂在骨子里，还剩半条命。

 

“事先声明，”马蒂慢慢地说，“我在客厅拒绝你是因为才看你吸了一大坨的可卡因，是觉得你脑子可能不大清醒，看看你谈你女儿的样子。我不是关上什么门。我不知道你是怎么回事，拉斯特。”

 

“所以你现在是要说你从来没搞过男人什么的吗？”

 

“为啥，你老遇到那样的？老姜会跟你说？”

 

“老姜什么都不告诉我。但你看上去是那类的。”

 

“直的？”马蒂跟个孔雀似的得意了一下，好像他所有的决定都是为了达成那一目标似的——装成个从没吻过男人的直男。

 

拉斯特摇头：不是彻底否认的那种，应该说是稍微偏了偏头，“拒绝承认型的。”

 

“我不是因为那什么障碍才失去玛姬的，”马蒂说，“若那是你的意思的话。下半辈子让我天天泡漂亮妹子我可乐意的很。但是，就算你牛，你也不是我的第一个。和某人不一样，那方面我涉猎不多，没让半个‘铁骑’含过我的屌，但以前是的确有过一段，不长就是了。”

 

拉斯特抹了一把额头上的汗，“不是半个帮派，马蒂。就一个。就一个垃圾，正眼看我和杀掉我的几率差不多，还他妈的是我们与勒杜建立联系的独苗儿，再送你一句——操你妈的，伙计。”

 

马蒂对他竖起中指，他随便摆出这个没什么意义的手势让拉斯特顿感五味陈杂。

 

马蒂又说，“那边有跑步机。你那眼神，再加上戴着拳击手套没顾忌，迟早得给我一拳。如果那是你想要的，那随意。不想的话，去跑一会儿。”

 

“我去跑，”拉斯特说，几乎咬牙切齿。他扒下手套走上跑步机。他感觉不协调，和这个世界格格不入，穿着克拉什的脏T恤和褪色牛仔裤，根本就不是跑步的衣服。但克拉什的装备就只有这些了，所以他打开机器，往上加速。

 

“别因为生我的气就搞死你自己，”马蒂说。

 

拉斯特不知道那算不算道歉，但他猜测，那应该是对马蒂而言最接近于道歉的话了。

 

他跑啊跑，跑到眼角余光中开始闪现黑斑，听到马蒂说了一句，“ **该死的** ，拉斯特，”然后慢慢减速，直到履带慢得跟蜗牛爬似的。拉斯特稳住脚步，以一英里的时速走起来，好像冰川爬行。他感觉不到体内可卡因的作用了，反而愈加渴望起来。现在想来倒是搞笑，他们就把两公斤的可卡因散放在厨房桌子上，CID探长的家里。

 

“押我身上准亏。尤其是那种事。你有房子，孩子，堪称能交心的前妻。你可不想让我插在中间。”

 

“你已经插在中间了。”

 

“我顶多能让你从生活中分下神，”拉斯特直截了当，“你顶多也只是我的避难所。我们一起工作还凑合，但是其他的嘛，马蒂，我们已经从应该关注的事上跑偏了。有杂念我没法达到最佳状态。你厌倦我以后又要把我丢给谁？格雷西？”

 

马蒂咬紧下颚的样子像是跟约翰·韦恩[2]学的，“听你那口气，是觉得我在问你要订婚戒指吗？我没有。”

 

没错：马蒂没向他索取任何承诺，但马蒂自己倒是一直在承诺。 _这是你的房间，这是你的牙刷，你喜欢的糖浆在冰箱_ 。马蒂和前妻及女儿们隔周一起度周末，精准得跟上了发条似的，他们去动物园玩，去玩具店逛。他娱乐室里架子上整齐地码着一排排迪士尼电影。多少年前他前妻觉得好笑的过期增稠剂直到现在还留在他柜子里。再加上干酪酱意面、烘肉卷和香草奶昔。他就是那种满口“我要付出百分百”的人。

 

“你背着你妻子偷过人吗？”拉斯特问。

 

“不关你事。”

 

“也许吧。”

 

马蒂脸颊上泛起了红条子，像动画片里人物脸红的样子，真人不这样，现在他又不愿正眼看拉斯特了，“有过一小段。快结束的时候。她不知道。”

 

“一小段，跟一个人？”

 

马蒂点头，“和法院书记员。”

 

“你曾觉得自己爱上她了吗？”

 

马蒂脸上泛着的粉色尝起来是蛋糕粉。

 

马蒂有点沙哑地承认，“嗯。”

 

“这不就成了，”他跨上跑步机两边的固定杠，关掉机器。他觉得双腿又烫又软，好像弯下身捏一捏就能重新塑形，“爱不过是幻影，马蒂。明白我的意思了吧。你不懂得折衷。即便有时候那是应该的。所以我在坎贝尔手上的时候你才会插进来，现在你又没法放手了。”

 

“也许我喜欢你的眼睛，”马蒂说。

 

“真的？”

 

“我那时觉得你像是嫌犯照片。也许是好莱坞明星的，但还是嫌犯照片。我想的不是你的眼睛。之后什么时候开始的我就不清楚了。”

 

拉斯特知道自己是什么时候开始回味马蒂的眼睛的。

 

（“我要写一本厕所读物记录你那些名言，”马蒂说，“ _人类大脑是驱动自我评判的发动机_ ——拉斯特·寇尔。 _你从脱衣舞女郎身上搜出来的迷幻药有不是蝴蝶纹身形状的吗？_ ——拉斯特·寇尔。 _我们都被操了，熵增就是那支假阳具_ ——拉斯特。最后那个有点像脱口秀里抄来的段子，但前面的两条啊，拉斯特，绝对原创。我要把它们印出来，给人们拉屎的时候看。给，”他转眼又塞给拉斯特另一个特百惠盒子，“这些是曲奇饼。”拉斯特再看向他，好像他身上全部的颜色突然间全有了味道，插入他舌尖巧克力的味道里，让他在一瞬间过载了，像煎蛋一样烙在他的神经回路上。

 

“我的意思是，你得停下来，”拉斯特说，“这涉及孩子。我们得想想孩子的事，别的放一边。”

 

“你需要点别的什么，”马蒂说。

 

但拉斯特从来不是随便给点药就能对付过去的。他需要马蒂，别无其他。他的一切都像指纹一般独一无二，而拉斯特就是用以提取指纹的粉末[3]。

 

也许，他解决这个案子的唯一途径便是通过马蒂。而马蒂又不懂得折衷，但马蒂可以失败，他失败过。但他不能拿马蒂好坏两种天性作赌还站在输的那边，尤其这案子连个保质期都没。若他保证得了他们关系的崩溃发生在勒杜和其他那些群集在两个死去孩童尸体周边的蛆虫统统被根除之后，那他会毫不犹豫地在这车库里压倒马蒂，毫不介意地让膝盖添上淤青。他想要他。这是拉斯特对自己最为诚实的认知。

 

但他没法保证。他若冒险，便不是简单地失去马蒂，这个，他尚能挨得过，因为他挨过了过往的每一次失去，但他不能失去的太早，因为只有马蒂能给他当下所需的帮助。

 

“你已经是我的‘别的什么’了，”拉斯特说，“我需要你保持现在的状态，至少熬过最近一段时间。其他事之后再说，如果还有之后的话。”

 

“你每次说的都跟明天就是你的死期似的，”马蒂说。他笑出声，却更像是拉斯特那种沙哑空洞的笑。他似乎又有吻拉斯特的冲动，但忍住了，“我不会让任何事发生在你身上。”

 

他似乎并不把自己当成其中一桩。

 

那晚，他们依旧分床而眠；拉斯特本是打算回俱乐部的。第二天早上，他带了可卡因回去，讲了一段那个神秘女人的故事，尽力编得活色生香。与此同时，他的思绪却平行地飘到了马蒂身上；睡去后，他的梦境色彩斑斓。

 

[1]穷孩子炸虾三明治：shimp po' boy，路易斯安娜区的传统美食，特点是超级大……四分之一就有20公分，全份的有80公分，而且这种三明治属于潜艇三明治，后者不是吐司夹的，是剖成两半的法棍，所以本身就已经非常大了。关于汉堡和三明治的区别，这篇豆瓣不错<http://www.douban.com/note/94957001/>

[2]约翰·韦恩：美国著名演员，演绎的角色极具男子气概，个人风格鲜明，他的说话语调、走路方式都与众不同。

[3]提取指纹的粉末：看过罪案剧的人都懂的，提取指纹时用小刷子在上面抖粉，然后拍照，用静电-胶粘贴纸粘下来存档。


	10. Chapter 10

“绳索，”拉斯特说。

 

这是他考虑了十分钟后的选词，一切都小心谨慎——他用了自己而不是克拉什会说的话——因为他初见勒杜时在对方身上看到的，貌似小镇的乱伦风气和混混的愚蠢，实则是自诩邪典圣人的自命不凡。看看那时候他的遣词造句： _没有不透风的墙。_ 他对克拉什不感兴趣。他甚至对老姜和他的喋喋不休也不感兴趣，后者多年来一直是迈尔斯得力的助手，负责为他招兵买马。但拉斯特认得出那双眼睛。时不时的，他会在自己脸上看到。他认为，只要角度对，他是能勾起勒杜的兴趣的。

 

勒杜抬头。眼中像洛杉矶雾霾似的雾气消散了些，“纹身？”

 

“我们都是吊死鬼，”拉斯特说。

 

“尤其是某些人。”

 

拉斯特滑进他对面的椅子，“（纹身）你就这一个？”

 

勒杜掀起衣衫。

 

“螺旋，”拉斯特说，“代表飓风？”

 

“时间，”勒杜说，“所有的时间。”

 

“并非一条直线。”

 

“你在操老姜吗？”勒杜说，声调都不带变的，和平日一样懒洋洋，似乎无所谓对象是谁。

 

音乐很吵。没别人听见。拉斯特身体前倾，手肘滑过桌面，“你有意见？”

 

“肉体无关紧要，”勒杜说。

 

拉斯特的气恼如闪光灯般一闪即逝。马蒂的声音对他说， _他听起来就像你_ ，干燥的语气仿佛能在暖和屋子里一点即燃。马蒂身上的很多东西都是这个性质。

 

“不少人可不同意，”拉斯特说，“你尽管吹牛，尽管为自己的开明思想自豪，也许待会儿我就带你出门，把你捆起来，到时候你非像被抹了脖子的猪一样哼哼。没错，混蛋。我的手也不干净。咱们走着瞧，看看你的肉体到底有多无关。”

 

“上次我见你，你可没这么冲，”勒杜说，“你当时真喝醉了？”他的声音低沉、自信，似乎在邀请拉斯特把秘密全抖出来。

 

但他可不是耍蛇人，拉斯特经历过比这紧张得多的审问：在休斯敦的时候他被人按到冰水里，嘴巴嗑在了桶边上，差点直接被自己的血呛死。他们不是怀疑他的警察身份，以为他是私吞了货。至少老姜把他保出来了，单手揪着拉斯特的夹克领子，那晚，他慢慢地操拉斯特，几乎堪称慵懒，似乎拉斯特是他应得的，既不会跑也不会犹豫。拉斯特咬牙任其发生。他也什么都没跟老姜讲。直到遇见马蒂，一切心思都烂在他肚里， _现在开始吧_ ，拉斯特想， _要想我开口，你得有耐心_ 。

 

“包裹在秘密里的操蛋谜团，”拉斯特说，“那就是我。”

 

“老姜跟你说了我们做的。”

 

“是六点钟新闻告诉了我你们做的。那种破事——连我都觉得你们该被地狱吞噬啦。结果呢，你们不是还好好的。生龙活虎。”他让嘴角翘起一个弧度，古怪的、被拉长的笑容，克拉什的笑容，像是被别人的舌头舔开似的，“加倍的丑陋。但不是内在的才算数吗，至少我是这么听说的。”

 

“不是内在的，”勒杜纠正，“是外在的。在我们将被巨磨碾碎的骨肉之外。在这个宇宙黑暗的躯壳之外。”

他脑中的马蒂听罢终于忍不住了，笑得前俯后仰。

 

“外面有什么？”

 

“君临宫廷的国王，”勒杜说。他起身。没付他的酒钱。

 

***

 

“我搭上他了，”拉斯特说。

 

他有段时间没见马蒂了，“我不需要入场费，反正我没有，”马蒂给他打过一两次电话，他就这么回答。

 

而且他这次坚持一定要去办公室，有身边那些金色木板墙裙相伴，它们尝起来一股创口贴下的灰尘和史蒂夫·格雷西淌在泛黄衬衫上臭汗的味道。他需要分神的东西，否则他的思绪非得逆时针地倒转，根本没法捋顺。他需要一个方向，一个单一的方向，而那个方向不能是马蒂。

 

“你搭上他了，”史蒂夫重复道，“既然知道了是哪个混蛋杀了那些孩子，我们还等着干嘛？”

 

“他是金字塔的底层基石，”马蒂说。

 

拉斯特又抽了一口烟，“用以承托塔尖。”

 

“‘塔尖’，‘金字塔’。马蒂，说真的，你以前可不这样。”

 

“若你不喜欢我们搞到的信息，”马蒂冷静地说，“就甭待这房间里。但我是你的头儿，史蒂夫，所以你要么留下来说点有用的，要么就出去。”

 

“他起床气很重的，”拉斯特说。

 

马蒂再次对他竖起中指，这次拉斯特予以同样的反击。他手上的肌肉绷得太紧，叫嚣着要做些什么：性，或者暴力。人体的程序不外乎几种，自体毁灭或者自体复制。不是说他和马蒂能繁殖，留给他们的是衍生的娱乐而已。他摇摇头，把这想法丢出去，以防它赖着甩不掉。

 

“他的说话方式都与众不同，邪教那种，哲学思辨式的，说什么肉体是不相关的，宇宙是个黑色的躯壳。所以我问外面是什么。他回答有国王跟他的宫廷。你听说过什么类似的东西吗？”

 

“你听说过君主制吗？”马蒂说。

 

史蒂夫大笑不已，拉斯特的整个身体则叫嚣着要对他重拳出击。他想要翻过桌子把史蒂夫撕成碎片。

 

 _他以为他拥有你_ ，他为马蒂叫不平， _他以为他配得上你_ 。两者不一样。

 

他需要点什么东西集中注意力。在马蒂家切的那条可卡因只能撑这么久。他自己吸了一些，余下的也尽快分掉了：到哪都满不在乎地好意请人一份，退一步，不说好意，至少没什么恶意。老姜也拿了一克，但还是不跟他说话，有时候在长过道的尽头看着他。拉斯特时刻准备着，等待一柄戳在脊椎顶部的枪杆；若没有孩子的事需要担心，他恐怕还会欢迎它的到来。

 

当然了，无论如何马蒂都会料理的，如果需要的话。他很清楚拉斯特的遗志和嘱咐。

 

“你听到有人传什么国王的事吗，”拉斯特用平板的声音说。

 

“没有。”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫说，好像拉斯特在乎他的狗屁意见似的。

 

“反正他还会回来说更多，”拉斯特说。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，“我的经验之谈，喜欢扯古怪的哲学鬼话的家伙总会回来一遍遍继续扯，”他清清嗓子，“吃午饭吗？”

 

拉斯特摇头。

 

***

 

他再次见到勒杜。

 

这次拉斯特靠在吧台边，让勒杜来找他。他给拉斯特买了一杯尝起来有蜂蜜和火焰味道的酒，但在送到拉斯特手上之前，他刺破拇指，往里面滴了一滴血，“别担心，”勒杜说，“我和这世界上的所有人一样干净。就当是我的承诺吧。要么你别喝。”

 

“老兄，”拉斯特用克拉什的声音说，“你脑袋被操过吧，”然后两口干了那杯。血的味道他尝不出来；但蜂蜜是有的，“听说过我把屌都插过哪里，我往胳膊里都打过什么吧，以为我怕你？”他把杯子推过吧台，力道大了点，杯子摔得粉碎；当然是故意的。这是暗示，若勒杜还在寻找其他线索的话，克拉什是个白痴这事很是明显。

 

“我想知道你掺进来是什么意思。灌混了人血的酒跟喝苏打水似的。”

 

“也许我就是他妈的不在乎。”

 

“也许，”勒杜说，但听上去并不相信，“老姜，他是一群罪犯里的一个。把他跟他的骑兵，你们‘铁骑’的人放一块儿，他就失去了身份，边角都变得模糊了。他迟早得死，但燃尽他的用处前不会。他唯一有趣的那次是出于绝望——u让他付我帐，他付了。 我没要钱，他便疑惑。我索求的，那独特的货币，太过原始，超出他的界限太多，胜出他过往付出的任何东西。但即便是他，也曾一度游离于这个世界之外，他自身之外，站在卡寇莎的土地之上。”

 

拉斯特记下那个词。

 

“现在他再次被禁锢于他自身。他体验了超然与终极堕落，他从中取走的便是他付出的代价，以换取我在冰毒、迷幻药上给予的帮助。你又要从中取走什么，克拉什？你的真名是什么？”

 

他吐出这最后一个问题，好像伊甸园的毒蛇一般，拉斯特差点就招了。

 

“我可不会脱了衣服卖我的屁股，”拉斯特说，“你把我当人看？这可夸不动我。”

 

“我不是在夸你。名字很重要，至少现在如此。”

 

“现在？”

 

“不重要的那天终会到来，”勒杜说。

 

“我叫史蒂夫，”拉斯特说。

 

 _你真是个混蛋_ ，马蒂的声音说， _你至少可以用我的名字_ 。

 

但不行，他不会在这个地方说。

 

“我有段时间没见到谭雅了。”

 

“谭雅？”

 

“那个酒保。每次我来这里，这地方都没个人影。”

 

“我现在是酒保了，”勒杜说，“不定期的工。”

 

“为什么？有老姜的协议，赚钱比拉屎还容易。”

 

“我对你的成长感兴趣，史蒂夫，”勒杜说。他起身，“而谭雅最近不舒服，”他从衣服里面掏出一个皮绳项链，拉斯特盯着上面的那束头发看。有点像凯尔特结，那种形式应该有个名字，似乎是勒杜费心设计的，“也许你过几天该过来，看看她。”

 

“是嘛，”拉斯特说，喉咙缩成了针眼那么大，“一碗鸡汤再来一炮，她就缺这些。”

 

“两者之一。”

 

勒杜转移到吧台后面，拉斯特看到了，一下子反应过来，看着他把手掌平摊在抛光的深色木台面上，双臂大张，宛若主人一般。

 

不是宛若，恐怕他的确是。这地方的经营权老姜有份——这便是老姜最可悲、最古怪的装作平常人的法子，他相信自己可以奇妙地游走在各类事物边缘，左手差使手下喽啰，右手经营酒吧，在被他视作生活的那摊破事上闯出一方天地——就拉斯特所知，因为一时超现实的头脑发热，他就把这地方拱手让给了勒杜。在关于某个八岁女孩和九岁男孩的事上，他可以信誓旦旦地说“我不会”，可回头却又就此讨价还价起来。马蒂要知道了铁定不会善罢甘休。他会觉得那有关系。拉斯特不会。他只关心勒杜是否从这个他喝酒睡觉的地方分了一杯羹。

 

勒杜宇宙的黑色外壳如同天花板和墙壁一样向他挤压过来。

 

“这几天你别来了，”勒杜说，“等你下次过来，带点东西。然后我们再去拜访谭雅。”

 

“我要带什么？”

 

“随便，”勒杜说，“只要是你觉得可以告诉我你为人的。放盒子里。到时候咱们再瞧瞧你到底是跟老姜一路货色还是怎样。”


	11. Chapter 11

他以八十码的时速一路狂飙到马蒂家，路灯化作绚烂的金色光带，各种颜色如万花筒般千变万化，像脏手一样全拍打在挡风玻璃上，他感官过载，根本没法稳在一条车道上。现在是凌晨两点。托勒杜的福，克拉什过的是吸血鬼般朝伏夜出的生活，身体全赖迷幻药和虚假的顿悟支持，就没合过眼。马蒂是个人，所以过的是人类时间。拉斯特脑子混沌不明。是闪回？对，是闪回，他决定。

 

他开着皮卡一头撞在马蒂家所在社区入口的树上——一棵无辜的茂盛松树——结果额头撞在方向盘上划了个大口子，血都流到了眼睛里，视野变得断断续续，和照相机连拍似的。他四下张望：没人在照相。他把脸上的血一抹，蹭在副驾驶上。那棵树是没救了，但他的卡车虽然引擎盖都掀开了却还能倒回来；于是他倒车回到路上。

 

拉斯特觉得这种状态他非撞死人不可。即便这是个鸟不生蛋的漆黑郊区，即便所有的车辆都被他甩在了身后，在他往马蒂家开的几分钟里他还是对一个想法着了魔：再过一个急弯他就会面对一条长长的私家车道，尽头是他的女儿，可他却没法避开她。索菲亚的头发，几乎亮金成白，绞在他车头灯的碎玻璃里。他转过头，对副驾驶座上的血迹干呕，吐出了几口胆汁、蜂蜜酒、威士忌、水，还有雷吉·勒杜的血。

 

他头疼欲裂，跌跌爬爬地滚出车门，好不容易蹭到门口，眼中的大门却还是像怪兽的眼睛一样一会儿放大一会儿缩小。

 

他拼命捶门，“马蒂，马蒂，马蒂。”

 

然后他把嘴也贴上了门。黑暗中一切颜色都没有味道，他需要味道，需要其他东西抵消那该死的酒奏出的回响。马蒂的门尝起来是油漆和灰尘的味儿。

 

“马蒂。”他又喊了一遍。

 

马蒂打开门。他穿着肩膀上磨薄了的旧白T恤，串拉绳的蓝睡裤，拉斯特觉得有必要的话他可以解开拉绳打的结。

 

“拉斯特，”他用拳头揉了揉眼，“你在流血。”他碰了碰拉斯特的肩膀，然后是手肘，最后直接是伤口，真的把手指头插进去了，拉斯特拍开对方的手，哦，因为他体内有勒杜的血，他是个吸血鬼，他不眠不休，他不能把马蒂也传染了，他是他唯一拥有的了。“你没事吧，拉斯特？你听到我说话吗？进来，伙计，快进来，你得坐下来，我得找东西处理你脑门上的那个口子，靠，需要叫救护车吗？”

 

别的不提，这件事他确定——他熬不过那一双双刺探的手的。他把这些话像采石头一样从舌头上凿下来，“别。撞树了。”

 

“是吗？它跳出来给你撞还是怎么的？”

 

马蒂带着一团纸巾从厨房回来，把它们往他额头上随意一捂。

 

“我知道你会生气，但我得确定你现在脑子清不清醒。”

 

“闪回，”拉斯特说。

 

“这个，”马蒂说，“他妈的不是什么‘闪回’。靠，拉斯特。你闻起来一股呕吐物的馊味，还浑身是血。”

 

头上的伤口流血多，马蒂应该知道，但那也没能阻止他絮絮叨叨。

 

“我能看到幻觉，断断续续，颜色，灯光。”

 

“你能 **尝** 到颜色。”

 

“那不同，”拉斯特，“不是通感，是遭到了不明化学元素的全线入侵，但是，”他吸了口气，看着客厅变得混沌不清，因为一个漩涡把他包在了中间，不再是黑白的了，它上了色，“这更真实。那杯该死的酒。”

 

“你被人下药了？”马蒂的声音严肃起来，好像他可以做些什么一样：正义之人的徒劳怒火，拉斯特想，“勒杜干的？”

 

拉斯特点头。

 

“我得找人帮忙。”

 

“他没想弄死我，”拉斯特说。

 

“是啊，OK，但给人下药的邪教成员可不是以救死扶伤闻名的，现在就得处理这事。你吐过，胳膊上全是的，这是好事，真的好事，但还是得想办法处理一下。”

 

“上医院风险太大，”拉斯特说。他一直盯着马蒂的手看，两只正在揉乱玉米色头发的手，头发最后全竖起来了，好像是被拉斯特电了，呵，他成了电流了。拉斯特的嘴因为忍着不吻上对方而隐隐作痛。他想到， _我这么长时间都没试图去吻你实在太可惜了，_ _马蒂_ ，也许他把想法说了出来，因为突然间，他发现马蒂翻了个白眼。

 

“上医院风险太大。”

 

“知道了，”马蒂说，依旧在看他，“你说过一遍了。”他做了个动作，突然往旁边一甩头，拉斯特认出来那是他自己的习惯，他需要把一个不愿去想的思绪抛开时的习惯，然后他开始思考为什么这习惯会传染给马蒂，“我知道该怎么办。知道你不会喜欢，但我他妈的更不喜欢。我去打电话的话你不会乱动吧？”

 

拉斯特考虑了一下，点了点头，“若你想，还可以替你吹一发。”

 

“这都是什么跟什么啊，”马蒂宣布，似乎是自言自语，因为显然对象不是拉斯特，然后他离开了几分钟。回来的时候，他一脸吃瘪的表情，好像在试图逃脱偏头痛的困扰，“搞定。玛姬会帮你包扎。不许你提什么帮我吹一发之类的东西。”

 

“提议依然有效哦。走之前就能搞定，”他看着马蒂，“你很硬了，花不了多久。”

 

“你嗑高了，而且你就是个磨人的死妖精。早上的时候你就会庆幸我没占你便宜了。”

 

“对我来说哪有什么早上，”拉斯特说。

 

“唉，听你这么说我倒放心了，对你来说那种话那还挺正常的。上路吧，基佬尼采，让咱们把你塞进车里。”

 

 _但你是硬了_ ，拉斯特边想边任由马蒂架起他，把他领回屋外，迎接温和的空气。 _你够硬了，我很快就能搞定你_ 。还没有人敢在脑袋里一团乱的时候靠近他，天知道他做得出什么。除了小马，很长时间都没有人这么做了。他还是个活人。多数人就关心这个。

 

马蒂带他去了一栋房子，简直能当地产手册里那种讨喜的样板房。

 

拉斯特能想象出他住在里面的样子，但怎么看也不觉得合适，“你不是个讨喜的人。”

 

“哦，”马蒂说。他还穿着睡裤。拉斯特不知道自己刚才怎么没注意到。“要我从你这里学习社交技巧吗？免谈，拉斯特。”

 

“你不硬了，”拉斯特说。

 

“您明察秋毫。今晚已经够操蛋的了，拉斯特，你他妈的闭嘴行吗。”

 

拉斯特闭嘴了，跟着马蒂来到门前。

 

马蒂敲门，就是敲得有点娘，轻飘飘地叩了两下，一个女人来应门——怒气冲冲，嗓音甜蜜，深色的头发紧紧地扎成一把，拉得头皮边缘都发白了，但认得出是马蒂家里某些照片背景里的那个女人——开门的力气很大，“你又不是没钥匙，马蒂，”她说，“现在是凌晨三点，你有钥匙，难道不会直接 **开门进来** 吗？！非要 **敲门** 把女孩们吵醒。”她语速很慢，显然是怒火中烧，要手上有刀她早把他们俩抽筋扒皮了，问题是没有，只好用语言凑合。

 

“明白，玛格，不会有下次的，”马蒂说，声音也压得一样低，但没那么冲，“他糟透了，我没办法。有人给他下了药，但是他在卧底，没法去急诊。”

 

“卧底就他妈的不能去急诊室了？”

 

“风险太大，”拉斯特说。

 

马蒂转向他，“净帮倒忙，拉斯特，今晚你再说一遍‘风险太大’，我就——”

 

“你·们·两·个·进·来·不·行·吗，”玛姬已经咬牙切齿了。

 

他们进去。

 

玛姬领他来到厨房椅子上，套上一双医院的橡胶手套，“头上的伤没什么大碍，”她说，声音不带感情，“那种伤总是看着吓人。你怎么弄的？”

 

“一棵树，”拉斯特说，各种想法在脑中如游鱼般蹿来蹿去，“谢谢你帮忙，夫人。”

 

“玛姬。”

 

“玛姬。抱歉我们把你吵醒了。”

 

“这人嘴硬，很少道歉的，”马蒂解说道，他屁股靠着吧台，手上拿着一包从橱柜里翻出来的“非凡农庄”曲奇饼，正一口一个地慢慢消灭它们，手探进白色包装袋里的样子跟狗熊偷蜂蜜差不多；他似乎全然忘记了自己刚才敲门的时候有多温柔小心，现在只管把这里当家了。也许拉斯特错了，马蒂和这里是蛮配的，他是因为和拉斯特搅在一起才会跑偏，本身其实是个归在“普通”——吃吃烘肉饼，干份稳定的工作——和“拉斯特”两者构建的阈值范围内的家伙，“他把 **我** 吵醒就没道歉。”

 

“我记着了，”玛姬边说变用小手电检查拉斯特的眼睛，“瞳孔不再放大了。”

 

“谭雅，”拉斯特冒了一句。

 

“是玛姬。”

 

“不不，我是说勒杜，他抓走了谭雅，所以我才离开，所以我才吵醒马蒂，”他还在整理自己脑中的那团乱麻，像是沿着泥泞溪流走路的工人，拿着篦子筛金子，盯紧每个滑过的闪亮零碎，现在找到了：他这么晚了还开车过来的原因。“谭雅，那个酒保，勒杜把她抓走了，他在他操蛋的项链上挂着一缕她的头发，当它是护身符。他想要克拉什交什么入伙费，送他个礼物，那样他就让给他见她。”

 

“他觉得你爱上她了？”

 

“他觉得我想杀了她，”拉斯特倒是坦率，“他知道老姜（跟我的事）。谭雅看克拉什不顺眼，他们吵过。”

 

“他就是克拉什，”马蒂对玛姬解释，“这事上他有点双重人格，”他的声音和棉花糖一样轻，但是眼神却漏出了马脚：他可是探长，拉斯特意识到，一股自豪感油然而生，好像他才是扶马蒂坐上那个位子的人。“‘乡村道路’的酒保，你觉得她还活着？”

 

“嗯，”他任玛姬给自己贴上蝶形创口贴：如果他打算东奔西走的话，那玩意儿撑不了多久，但是他还是很感谢对方熟练的手法，“恐怕生不如死。”

 

“勒杜要你什么时候回去？”

 

“过几天。”

 

“带着礼物。”

 

“送那王八蛋匹特洛伊木马，”拉斯特纠正道。

 

“他觉得你想杀了她？”玛姬问。

 

“抱歉，亲爱的，”马蒂说，“没想把你扯进这些破事里。”

 

她翻了个白眼，“哦，马蒂，你把一个嗑昏了脑袋、额头裂了个大口子的卧底机车党带我家来然后你担心的竟然是说的话？”她坐下来，给拉斯特把脉，发现没事后满意了，“若他觉得你想杀了她，是当你们之间是私人恩怨了吧？我是说，你 **特别** 想杀了她。那你该带些她的东西。”

 

“我没有。”

 

“你可以拿我的。”

 

马蒂直起身，“不行，他不能拿。”

 

“这我说了算，”她说，“不是只有你会天天见到生死攸关的事，马蒂。”

 

“该死的，玛姬——”

 

“你们都错了，”拉斯特说。

 

他们一起转过来看他，自从踏入这屋子，这是拉斯特第一次看出这两人过去是夫妻，像两片曾经合在一起的拼图，他们怒气冲冲看着他的样子简直一模一样。

 

“你们都把他想成跟自己一样。”

 

“我们明明是以精神病患的角度思考，拉斯特，”马蒂用那种刻意耐心的口吻解释道，“他绑架了一个女人然后准备杀了她，我们现在是在给你出主意，该送他什么圣诞礼物。”

 

“他要的是证据，证明我不是正常人，”拉斯特说，“给他送她的内裤或者围巾——你们是那么想的，对吧？——他只会把我当成另一条新闻，左耳进右耳出。克拉什的确是这种人，但是他得改改，得变得更像我。我才是勒杜想要的，虽然他还不知道。我得扮我自己。”

 

“若我是你就不会，”马蒂说，手上却不忘抓饼干，还递给拉斯特一块，“你头怎么样了？”

 

“我的思维能连贯了。记忆还有点不清。”

 

“你恢复的很快，”玛姬判断，“马蒂说你之前产生幻觉了。”

 

“基本是灯光和颜色。紊乱没有消失——我看得到那边的抽屉，但它们都打开了，里面东西摔得满地都是，”他舔舔嘴唇，“嘴巴干。”

 

马蒂去水槽那里接了一杯自来水。拉斯特的手摸来摸去似乎没法准确定位——他引以为傲的机车技巧早已土崩瓦解——马蒂只好掰开他的手，把杯子塞进去，确定对方拿得住后才满意地松手退开。拉斯特喝水，眼睛透过杯底瞟着玛姬，后者看了看他，又看了看马蒂。眉心皱成了个小V。

 

“我没给水里下药，”马蒂说。

 

“也没往里面滴血，”拉斯特说。他没打算把这个抖出来的。

 

看来最近是没啥接吻的可能了，因为马蒂一脸恶心地皱着脸，好像要把“勒杜的血”这个想法给吐出来，“他把血滴里面了？”

 

“一滴。所以我才说他不按常理出牌。”

 

“是啊，活见鬼。”

 

“既然那个给你下药的人会制迷幻药，”玛姬用眼神询问马蒂，后者点点头，“那他有可能会制造加了料的新药。我们在急诊会碰到嗑了设计师毒品的患者。你中的应该是短效、致幻的，会产生一系列副作用，比如你恶心、方向感迷失的问题。基本能肯定过一会儿就没事了。我们遇到过。你的脉搏和体温都正常。继续喝水。催吐剂我可以给你，不过你吐过，应该排得差不多了。多喝水有好处。睡马蒂那里吧，他会照看你的。”

 

“走之前我能看看女孩们吗？”马蒂问。

 

玛姬点头，“别吵醒她们。”

 

马蒂在她脸颊上啄了下，她下巴往他的方向伸了一点，半是迁就，半是疲惫，然后他就消失在走道里。她转向拉斯特，右脚不安地在地板上蹭来蹭去。

 

“你喜欢马蒂做的饭吗？”她问。

 

拉斯特笑了，“还可以。”

 

她若有所思地点点头，似乎被告知了一些他不知道的东西。

 

等马蒂回来的时候，全身辐射着一种如阳光般宁静的光芒，让拉斯特几乎无法直视。他从椅子上滑下来，好不容易站稳了脚，“走吧，我要把这个勒杜的底细翻个底朝天，能挖出来的一切，小到星座诞生石的颜色。我要谭雅消失的证据，单凭他的一面之词可不行。”

 

“马蒂，”玛姬叫他。

 

马蒂摆摆手，“我会联系你的。”


	12. Chapter 12

回到车内，拉斯特说，“刚才她叫你的时候不是那个意思。你的回答也没错。道德正确。但她要问的不是你好不好。”

 

“还能有什么？见面十五分钟你就跟了解你手背一样了解她了？”

 

“应该是有关我的事。她问我喜不喜欢你做的饭。”

 

马蒂叹了口气，“操，”黑暗中他摸到拉斯特的手，这是整夜里最惊人的一刻，马蒂手指的轻轻按压，一切都笼罩在黎明时分昏暗的绛紫色朝阳中，“她迟早会发现。不过我觉得她早就知道了。几年前她在垃圾捅里翻到些色情杂志，其中一两本和其他的不同。我都不记得自己是怎么跟她说的了，应该是打包买的时候混进来的。她不相信。也难怪，我那时候满口鬼话。”

 

“她还爱你，”拉斯特说。

 

“是啊，她还爱我。我也爱她。但我们在一起就矛盾不断。无论如何，她一直就是个四平八稳的人；她也需要找一个差不多。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“我需要，”马蒂顿了一下，“你别逮着别人的血和药就往肚里吞，然后出现在我家门前，”他一直单手把方向盘，似乎那样更为轻松，“我需要你赶快把勒杜的事搞定然后让我把你从 **操蛋的** 卧底工作里拽出来。”

 

“你拽不出来的，马蒂，”他说，“他们不会放手。”

 

“那是没遇上我，”马蒂说，一脸自信，“他们只有你，拉斯特，你又不吓人。至少不是能吓倒他们的那种。”

 

他把车开上私家车道停下。

 

“这工作也不是一直很差，”拉斯特说，“最后那部分不是。”

 

“得得，”马蒂说，“你准备一下，我们谁都别想你嘴里之前喝过某人的血，”他倾身吻了拉斯特，绵长而美好，一只手扶着拉斯特的下巴。待两人分开，他开口道，“你最好说的是我。”

 

“是你，”拉斯特说，

 

“另外我刚才在想你该给勒杜什么。”

 

“算你走运，我对枕边话没什么期待。”

 

“那对童男女说明他喜欢成对的东西。他觉得你和那个酒保之间有点儿什么，是吧？”

 

“除了她对我恨之入骨外没其他的。”

 

“但这个，勒杜，他觉得有，其他东西。他认为你想让 **她** 死，和你想让每个人都去死不一样的那种，”他用手揉揉脸，“我不喜欢这样说话，把你当成他。克拉什。可你非逼得我这么做，把你当成两个人。重点是，他想要一对，他觉得你还想要谁死？”

 

“你是说老姜？把老姜给他？”

 

马蒂摇头，“是警察，我是说警察。把我给他。”

 

拉斯特打开车门，踉跄地踏上马蒂家的草坪。

 

“操你妈的，马蒂。绝逼不可能。你前妻要给我项链什么的，这些身外之物我要交出去你就不给，把你交出去就行？”他指着他。初升的红日点燃了马蒂，他整个人都笼罩在橙红的朝晖里，尝起来如玉米糖浆般甜蜜而厚重，拉斯特胃里一阵恶心，赶紧扶住了车，“你和他——进入同一个房间都甭想。你们别想身处一个空间。我若捉他进局里，那操蛋桌子的对面也没你的位置。”

 

“这不是你的理智在说话，”马蒂说。他听起来相当吃惊，似乎真的指望拉斯特能这边给他一个吻，那边就眼都不眨地把他送给勒杜。

 

“操你妈的，”拉斯特又说了一遍，“我不需要你，不需要这个。可以的时候你不要我，三次了，三次了我说我要操你，我给你画的肖像不他妈也是一个意思，结果对你来说，那要么是个笑话，要么是我嗑高了。”

 

“你觉得是我在躲你？”马蒂问，“你觉得 **我** 才是——”

 

“——你要的不是我，你是要一个活得比你更操蛋的人，这样就能自我感觉良好。你是要一个成为操蛋英雄的借口。”

 

“你呢？不想要的就他妈的弃如粪土。靠，敢情你不喜欢天空的蓝色还会爬回床上闷头睡呢。‘这尝起来不对劲，死开’。这就是拉斯特·寇尔的故事。我没夸你的画 ， **但我留下那操蛋玩意儿了** ，拉斯特。就因为我没在你嗑高脑抽觉得当下来一发正好的时候 **占你便宜** ，你就觉得我是看上了你的屁股，最好退一步随便玩玩。每次和你在一起都这样。每件事。坎贝尔是对的。你就没想过我不是因为你才是把自己交给勒杜的？我要救的不是你，拉斯特。这个世上还有 **别人** 。”

 

马蒂稳住自己，深吸一口气。他是拉斯特这辈子见过的第二美的事物，身后的阳光照亮了他，给他套上一个光圈，好像十四世纪壁画中的圣人一般。

 

“我没爱上你，拉斯特，”马蒂说，“半数时间我甚至都不喜欢你。现在竖起耳朵听着：这不是关于你。”

 

拉斯特跟马蒂说过爱不过是幻觉，而马蒂呢，因为觉得某些底线不得碰触便没有通过提起索菲亚来证明他是个骗子。如果他那样做，拉斯特恐怕只会告之他自己真正的想法：那一定是他不够爱她。因为若非如此，他早就会通过某些方式阻止一切的发生了。俄耳甫斯[1]自甘堕入地狱陪伴亡妻。若爱不能给予先见之明，给予力量，那它便不过是人类臆想出的象征物。而他也没能拯救她。

 

他站在那里，缓缓吐气、吸气，给自己把脉。他明白了，或者说试图明白，自己是不会尝试拯救马蒂的。

 

“我不能每天早上醒来都欠了她似的，”拉斯特说，“那好，就按你的方法来。但之后我们两清。你要把我丢给格雷西或者任何人搭档都行。就不能是你。”

 

“看来还是掰了啊，”马蒂说。

 

但是他露出了一个细小的笑容，转过头，拉斯特看到他眼睛有什么东西亮晶晶的。

 

克莱尔临走前曾对他说过，“真正的失去是失去一切，拉斯特。你觉得这样做是现实所迫，你他妈就是个懦夫。”

 

拉斯特问，“你真的留着那幅画？”

 

马蒂看向他。拉斯特没看错：眼角是湿润了；恐怕马蒂还没察觉，“嗯。”

 

“走吧，”拉斯特说，“我们进去。”

 

***

 

马蒂刚关上门拉斯特就扑了上去，整个身体贴上对方，嘴简直粘在了一起，他疯狂、毫无优雅与技术可言地摩擦，好像目的不是干马蒂，而是抹掉两人之间的界限。马蒂反击得一样狠，不是要逼走对方，而是同样试图消失在他体内。拉斯特的嘴转移到马蒂脖子上，吮吸了一口，激得马蒂溢出一声呻吟。

 

“吸血鬼，”马蒂说。

 

“闭嘴，”拉斯特把马蒂的上衣从头顶褪下，马蒂也一样。他们重新回到客厅，双手都落在对方身上。马蒂的乳头似乎并不敏感，但在拉斯特的手划过他的脊椎时他还是输了。

 

“沙发，”马蒂说。

 

拉斯特摇头，“我不知道。床或者地板。我想要大点地方。”

 

“那就地板，”马蒂回答。

 

拉斯特笑了，“你喜欢它。你喜欢磨破膝盖，是吧，马蒂？我跪还是你跪？”

 

“轮流来，时间足够。”

 

“所以你这次没退缩，那现在我就先声明，我的头脑已经清醒得不能再清醒了。烧坏的神经元还在，那个我无能为力，”他用脑袋去拱马蒂的脖子，虽不想承认，但的确算是依偎，“我需要你，伙计，可我们得放聪明点儿。我不能操完老姜又操你。都不知道干不干净。”

 

“我有安全套。要生活在希望中嘛。”

 

“我想吸你，”拉斯特说，“之前想，现在还是。你那条蓝睡裤，我整晚都在想上面那个结。坐在那里等你前妻帮我包扎、把脉，我却满脑子都是你的那根裤带。我告诉过你——没法跟你划清界限。我该担心的事很多，结果还是落到了这步田地，”他跪下去解绳结，解了两下就放弃了，索性直接把裤子拉下马蒂的臀部。里面果然是平角裤。他舔湿嘴唇，马蒂按住他的肩膀。

 

“该死的，拉斯特，”马蒂，“我原以为你是嗑高了。”

 

拉斯特抬头看他，“我总是话太多，马蒂。口活儿能让我的嘴巴有点事做。口欲滞留[2]。”

 

“行了行了，别谈哲学了，赶紧吹。”

 

拉斯特尽量深深地吞下他。马蒂发出细微的满足声，叫了好几次拉斯特的名字。拉斯特觉得马蒂的口感很热，热而丝滑，他喜欢这味道，老二顶部溢出前液的咸味，喜欢不能说话的自由，让他所有的想法和哲学思辨统统钝化到口中的感觉上。他喜欢这样，绝对不假，比起被操他更喜欢给人口交，但马蒂，他似乎都喜欢，随便什么方式，因为他按在拉斯特肩头的手指揪紧了，往上抓住他的头发，憋出一句，“该死的，拉斯特，上手指，拜托了，”拉斯特没有任何润滑剂，马蒂一定早就知道，所以他放开马蒂的老二，花了段时间舔舐手指。

 

拉斯特希望自己有时间把马蒂看着他的表情画下来。他看拉斯特好像在看一场梦，一场他徜徉其中且不愿醒来的梦。

 

“你真热辣，”马蒂说，拉斯特差点笑出来，他想笑，然后用脸凑上马蒂的腹股沟，用力舔了他一口，这样就不会笑了，马蒂说的话简直像是从毛片里抄下来的，“真他妈的热辣，拉斯特，最性感了，”拉斯特的嘴唇包裹住马蒂的龟头，舌头来回弹过小缝的同时将一根手指插入马蒂的屁股，一点一点蹭进去。

 

马蒂还在说话，但听起来不像是念台词了。

 

“拉斯特，哦，操，拉斯特，没停止想你，从来都他妈的不想停，”他摸到了拉斯特头发里的一个结，便攥在手里拽，拉斯特喜欢这样，喜欢头皮被拉扯的灼烧，“手淫的时候满脑子都是你穿着那身愚蠢的蝎子皮夹克，只有你，拉斯特，一直都只有你。我撒谎了，宝贝。我喜欢你，喜欢的要死，一直是，怎么要你也不够。你操蛋的嘴——若我早知道你有这技术——”

 

拉斯特又加入一根手指，马蒂射了。拉斯特照单全收久，旱逢甘霖的那种，但他的手指在马蒂体内又活动了一分多钟，还是不愿放弃，因为马蒂脸上的表情他怎么也看不够。

 

“该我了，”马蒂说，“这次换我来，拉斯特。我知道我在做什么。算是现学现卖，基本的应该掌握了。好比学了西班牙语就能听懂意大利语。”

 

“你扯什么鸡巴蛋呢？”他顶了顶马蒂的肩膀，“说了你得小心。”

 

“相信我，无论老姜可能传染了你什么，我都没兴趣分享。事到如今还惦记那么多，你真是没救了，而且你还那底下还硬像块石头，”他试验性地碰了碰拉斯特的老二，撩得对方往前一拱，看到拉斯特这样他真挺高兴的，“我会管好你的事，也管好我的，行了吧？你漂亮的小脑袋没什么需要担心的。”

 

“漂亮的小——哦， **操** ，马蒂， **操** ——”因为马蒂的嘴巴已经来到了拉斯特的双腿之间，但比他预料的位置还要往下，舌头和嘴唇都压上了他的后庭，让他一时找不着北，凭感觉就迎了上去。他发觉自己的脑袋扩张到无序的宇宙之中，“你替每个人都做这个？”

 

“我慷慨嘛，”马蒂说，舔了一两分钟后，他向上转移阵地。

 

“我坚持不了多久，”拉斯特说。

 

“我不需要你坚持，”马蒂说，“难道在这种情况下那是什么美德？”他用舌头试验性地舔过拉斯特的阴茎，显然觉得很喜欢它，便用嘴裹了上去。拉斯特看着对方脸上的表情想笑，但一秒钟后，他就根本笑不出来了。

 

他坚持了大概一分钟，一分半。马蒂没咽下去——拉斯特猜那味道得慢慢习惯——但除此之外马蒂似乎一点儿都不介意。他高兴地钻到拉斯特胳膊下面，枕上拉斯特的肩膀，“我想我做的还可以。”

 

“你要我夸你？”

 

“夸夸无妨嘛。”

 

拉斯特的拇指勾勒般滑过马蒂的下巴，“比‘还可以’好多了。应该说是近来最好的，但那恐怕就是损你了，毕竟……”他发觉马蒂的肌肉紧张起来，“和老姜干，马蒂，那什么都不是。都是不得已。为了工作。”

 

“你觉得我认为你想和他睡？”马蒂说，“你 **恨** 他，拉斯特，我听到你谈他的口气了——除了狠就是轻蔑。可以理解，想想他都做了什么。但我开始觉得之前就是如此，他过去对你做的那些事，对你来说，你没法说不。因为你操蛋的工作。”他好像对拉斯特的胯骨产生了兴趣，在上面探索了一会儿，不算挑逗，只是亲昵，似乎这世上没别的事可做，他只想记住身下拉斯特皮肤的感觉，“我会把你弄出来的。”

 

“你老想当英雄。”

 

“我老想当 **你的** 英雄，”马蒂纠正。

 

对方轻笑出声。

 

“太过了？”

 

“你已经把我弄上了床——拉斯特说，‘床’是打个比方——哄人的话就省省吧。”现在看来，尽管马蒂喜好非常规的口活儿，他身上属于平常人的那种香草条纹还是显现了出来：他可以兴致盎然地娴熟舔肛，可以全心全意地业余口交，这都证明了他“嘴上功夫”了得，而他愿意这样做自然证明了他喜欢拉斯特，无论那有多么的不可思议，但除了以上种种，他还是个喜欢野外郊游和啤酒，能被《肖申克的救赎》感动得流泪的人。拉斯特对这类人的了解仅仅来源于耳闻。那种男人从来都懒得和他打交道，直到他遇见马蒂。

 

“那么我们就谈工作咯，”马蒂说，口气却一点儿都不带变的，“对这个计划你还有什么要啰嗦的？”

 

“没了，”拉斯特回答， 马蒂是怎么看他的，他本人可从没打算当西西弗斯，拖着最终只会重新滚落的负担上山。他既然同意便不会反悔，“但我在考虑是否得提前一点。我相信她还活着，而且会一直活到我把你交给勒杜，但具体到他要怎样才会放她不管，不折磨她，我一个理由也想不出来。我不认为他在我见到她之前会给她造成什么永久性的伤害，毕竟她是送我的礼物，但若一切都按照他的日程来，我过意不去，预感很不好。我不敢去想在那之前她会经历些什么。可那也不意味着我能提前很多。他说了要我等，这人没嗑高的时候敏锐得很，若我赶急了，他肯定会嗅到有什么不对劲的。”

 

“跟你一起还真别指望什么炮后情话了，”马蒂暴躁地说，好像话头不是他起的一样，“你能只提前一天吗？把我带过去——明摆着的理由。手上扣了个条子，千载难逢的好运气。”

 

“也许能成。”

 

“我得跟史蒂夫通气，你知道吧。要是我们两人都深入敌后，得有后援才行。”

 

“你可以跟坎贝尔通气。”

 

“如今就算我着火了坎贝尔都懒得撒泡尿替我灭火。史蒂夫喜欢我，虽然他恨你恨得要死。”

 

“要他知道你吸过我的屌恐怕就不会了。”

 

“这个么，”马蒂说，“我可没打算把那个跟他说，”他挪了挪，“再兵来将挡水来土掩呗。现在都保密我是没什么问题，除非你执意要成为那个问题。”

 

拉斯特耸耸肩。反正马蒂是他倾诉秘密的唯一对象，况且即便面对马蒂，他的心情也和洗牌似的，正面背面轮番变换，四种花色交替出现，好像上了发条。他不习惯自己的私事被公诸于众。可史蒂夫知道与否，他还真他妈的的无所谓，当然，有一点他的确想让史蒂夫知道，即，无论他怎么想，拉斯特才是真正得到马蒂的人。他占优势。此外，马蒂想成为的那种人，那种他想让别人以为他是的那种人，也许的确可以和“与拉斯特一起”共存，但别人知道的话就不可能了。所以这些话他还是别说的好，马蒂不会想听的。

 

“好吧，”拉斯特说，“但你不能信任格雷西。出了差错他能不落井下石就不错了。如果你要告诉他，最好确保正式点，那意味着告诉更多的人，但我们还不清楚这件事和上层的牵连有多深。所以我才说，不行。”

 

“‘这件事和上层的牵连有多深’，怎么跟《唐人街》的尼克尔森似的[3]。”

 

“没看过。”

 

“当我没说，”他继续抚摸拉斯特的胯骨，“你在把我打包送礼这事上服软，我就在史蒂夫的事上妥协。但我们要把这事的来龙去脉写下来，交给玛姬。”

 

两天。在把马蒂交给勒杜，丧失继续探究这个阴谋之梯到底伸得有多高的机会之前，他还有两天。他们即将搅的这趟浑水，冒的这番风险，足以让某些人把他抽走活埋在迈阿密的黑帮集团深处，直到他和克拉什之间的界限永远消失，忘却自我，还有马蒂。一切只剩下两天。

 

马蒂很聪明，知道他自己冒的风险，但他有护身符，是绝缘的，那种愚蠢而难以调和的操蛋魅力便是他的保护伞，所以他并不知道没有那种光环保护的人在干这份工作时会发生什么，拉斯特就是这类人，以刀片和拆散的剪刀铸成，特立独行，是麻烦的代名词，不是偶尔，而是永远。若他们功亏一篑，马蒂也许只会被调任或者降职，他自己也知道这点，但他某种程度上又太过天真，从他的角度是看不出等待拉斯特的命运的。

 

他不知道属于他们的时间是多么短暂。

 

“我们可以写下来，”拉斯特说，“但我不会回去，”一旦他们将他调任，他会义无反顾地一把火烧尽“铁骑”，他手上已经有了足够的燃料以及埋葬他们的灰土，他不需要更多的证据，也不需要四十八个小时来收尾。只要呆在这里，他就可以远离老姜，远离酒吧所在的那个鬼城，反正他也不应该被那里的人看见，“我要待在这里，若你不乐意，我去住旅馆。”

 

“我要你待在这里，”马蒂快速回应道。

 

好像无论面对的是什么问题，这从来便是他唯一的答案。

 

[1]俄耳甫斯：希腊神话人物，妻子被毒蛇咬死后他舍身来到冥府，被感动的冥王要求只要他在带妻子重返阳间之前不去看她便可如愿，可惜最后功亏一篑。

[2]口欲滞留：心理学认为，若婴儿期的口欲（比如喂食不足或喂食过盛、哺乳时间过长、或与母亲关系不睦）得不到满足，就会发生口欲滞留。

[3]《唐人街》：尼克尔森的“你要杀人又不被惩罚就要很有钱，你有那么多钱吗”等台词，说的就是这种寡头一手遮天、以钱谋私的情况，后面还有一句台词“他（反派，壕）拥有警察局”。而且电影说的是真事，地点都没变，只是被波兰斯基偷换了时间。

 


	13. Chapter 13

**第四部分**

 

“你确定？”

 

这是拉斯特第二次问他。十分钟前他就打算裹上那该死的黑胶布，但是一直磨蹭着找别的事做。马蒂的嘴唇都快烧着了，因为等待，所以一直在期待。他甚至可能因为自己是导致拉斯特焦虑的因素而感到自豪，如果他不是一样紧张的话，实话说，他紧张的份都够他们两人分的了。他用手包住拉斯特的手腕，快速算了下对方的脉搏。又一项被对方传染的习惯：他捡起这些琐碎的小动作好像它们是地上的线头。指尖下，拉斯特的血液急速撞击着他的皮肤。

 

“比你有准备，”马蒂回答。

 

“哼，既然我一点都没准备好面对这破事，这没什么可比性。”

 

“你给我裹上胶带，然后扔进后备箱。”这话他都讲了三四遍了，“若勒杜问——”

 

“我知道我的操蛋台词，马蒂，”他从马蒂手里抽回自己的手，转过身。马蒂努力让自己去欣赏对方的身材，但那徒劳无益。

 

无路如何，他们也放纵过了，在他们的小小缓刑期中像兔子一样疯狂地干对方，好像有人设定了倒计时，一切都是紧急，紧急，再紧急：胡茬和起皮的嘴唇，结茧的手粗暴地套弄阴茎直到马蒂在火烧般的摩擦中迷离，他一次又一次地缴械投降，再放任享受，仿佛拉斯特是一口取之不竭的井。 _为你疯狂_ ，昨夜的马蒂靠着拉斯特的肩膀喃喃低语，让拉斯特沉入对他来说最接近于睡眠的状态——被凡士林软化的昏睡，像被岁月磨损的老镜头上的污迹，拉斯特软若无骨，慵懒地躺着，腿像做梦的小狗般不时抽搐。 _为你疯狂，甜心。你这个难以置信的操蛋混球。_

 

所以现在的情况他一点都不喜欢，拉斯特这样的表现让他更为为难。马蒂才是那个被捆成感恩节火鸡的人。马蒂才是那个得放任拉斯特，他的男友什么的，和某个邪教组织精神病勾肩搭背，却在事情即将急转直下时甚至连一根手指头都没办法抬的人。

 

马蒂是那个如果他们一败涂地便得丢下两个孩子的人，这事他还没准备好。

 

“我们事后见，”马蒂说。他吻住拉斯特的下颚骨，两次，一次温柔，一次沉重，最终更加绝望、更加决绝地吻上他的唇，“我们只有一个选择。”

 

“我甚至觉得她无所谓，”拉斯特说，“你知道吗，马蒂？你知道我里面他妈的早就 **空了** ，我想过根本别去管她？”

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，“但你是个好人。你喜欢白骑士那种东西。你忘了我了解你。这些我们都谈过了。”

 

“ **操** ，”拉斯特说，用胶带一把封住马蒂的嘴。

 

也许是在阻止他继续说下去。客观来讲，马蒂认识拉斯特的时间并不久，但以他对后者的了解，拉斯特是那种一经夸奖就好像被用痒痒粉整蛊得浑身不舒服的人。马蒂对此不应负责。他喜欢成为拉斯特注意力和爱意的焦点。若拉斯特是个平常人，撇去种种因素，马蒂觉得自己进入这段感情的方式会大有不同，甚至无从开始。拉斯特曾在某个深夜的枕边夜谈时一阵见血地指出，“你喜欢疯的，”也许是这样吧。

 

“鼻子呼吸还正常吧？”

 

马蒂点头。

 

“胶带的事你生气了？”

 

摇头。

 

拉斯特用他钢琴师-画家般精致的双手抱住马蒂的脸，“若他敢动你一根毫毛，我就要了他的狗命。挫骨扬灰。我发誓，马蒂，”他用额头抵住马蒂的，歇了一会儿，依旧呼吸紊乱。马蒂往前探，好像留恋手指抚摸的山羊一般，拉斯特顺势将头靠进马蒂的颈窝。呼吸暖暖地打在皮肤上。

 

“好了，”他最终脱开身，“是时候了。”

 

***

 

他把马蒂装进后备箱里，动作干净利落，一看就是这种事上的熟手，装进去后，他把马蒂的手脚也用胶带捆在一起。这种反绑他也驾轻就熟。马蒂想到坎贝尔曾警告过他拉斯特是个婊子养的混蛋，现在看来，坎贝尔恐怕远远低估了他混蛋的程度，猜不到拉斯特的手上到底染了多少血，游走在这种任务中时费了多少心。但是，操他妈的坎贝尔。他们别想在用暴力与操蛋海洛因塑造拉斯特后，再厌恶地将自己的造物一脚踢开。

 

他承诺要让拉斯特脱离这种生活。若这事成功，拉斯特没理由无法脱身。他成了一个怎样的混蛋啊？即便他依旧想着死去的孩子们以及被绑架的女人，如今的一切他同样是为了拉斯特。

 

拉斯特碰了碰他的太阳穴，然后将他关入黑暗之中。

 

马蒂把拉斯特装在头骨内侧，像唱片一样卡住，任它旋转，想到： _我的心弦已经全线走音。_

 

想到： _黑暗中轻若无物的虚空间隙是充斥星辰间空隙的灰尘粒子。_

 

这个拉斯特式的声音他不喜欢，但相较于其他的倒也凑合。他就那样躺在黑暗中，以此打发时间，忍着脖子的不适和双手汗津津的交叠，不时因恐慌发作而用鼻子大口喘气。他创造出了寇尔主义，用针戳它，释放出内里的空气。最终，它演化成他脑袋里的某扇暗门，他也消失在其下无底的空间之内。无需担忧呼吸、生存、拯救拉斯特、抛弃自己的家庭。一切都与他无关了。

 

他在想， _本郡弥漫着一股汽油和神棍的味道，旧朝已经不复存在_ ——就在这时，阳光的巴掌扇了下来。他眨眨眼，往后备箱底部蹭着脑袋，然后乱动着试图起身，却被一只手——这次不是太阳的了——推了回去。靠。是 **揍** 得他撞上了箱底。他还是一半拉斯特附身的状态，非得有比那种阳光明亮得多的东西才能把那些影子赶走。马蒂笑得张狂，牙齿上满是刚才撞击流下的血，好像在说， _来呀，王八蛋，我既是_ _哈特_ _，也是_ _寇尔_ _，你要来尝尝我吗？_

 

“这他妈的是谁？”

 

这不是拉斯特的声音，也不是由拉斯特牵线的克拉什木偶，所以马蒂推定那一定属于勒杜，然后他等待眼睛适应阳光。

 

“王八羔子的混蛋白骑士警察。找我泡马子麻烦的那个。之前逮捕过我泡的一个婊子，你记得的。要是真有人对谭雅有兴趣，靠，就是他了。”

 

“权力机构的小卒，”勒杜说，“我问你要礼物，你就带了一个打包捆好的警察，就差嘴里头塞个苹果了。”

 

烤猪段子。真他妈的原创。他的眼睛终于适应了光明，聚焦在勒杜脸上，一个相貌平平的典型乡巴佬、粉呆子、杀人的强奸犯，但真要把他丢进他那类人里头，十有八九他都会融在里面辨不出来。如果不是打着赤膊，露出那身满是怪到毙的纹身的话。

 

“你要求的，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，“你是庄家你做主。不想要，我们拿回去，俱乐部后面有罐汽油。我就慢慢往他身上弹火柴，总能点着。”

 

“不，”勒杜说，“他好极了。成对的事物有象征意义，无论空间上还是时间上。”

 

拉斯特的脸上闪过一个表情，马蒂觉得，那不是他恼火地发现勒杜喜欢成对交易这事还真被马蒂猜中了，就是觉得勒杜说的话比他还疯。 _我要把你脸上的愁容给吻掉，_ 他想。就在这时，他的腿抽了筋，人一挺，差点撞上金属边。

 

“癫痫？”

 

“是坐不住了吧，”拉斯特说。他的手指短暂地插入马蒂的头发，“别担心，混蛋。到时候有你想的。”

 

他转向勒杜，“要我带他去哪？”


	14. Chapter 14

工作这么些年来，马蒂也去过不少鸟不生蛋的地方——多数都是制毒窝点，尤其是工序味道重的那种，通常设在乡间，远离老百姓，以防有人嗅到什么去报警——但勒杜的窝点让马蒂对“与世隔绝”这个词有了新的认识。他们得开下公路才能到达这片建筑群：小而歪斜的窝棚像散乱的狗屎一样摊在地上，植物铺天盖地如雨林般密布，土地也非本地常见的红壤而成了粘土般的灰色，星罗密布着油腻的闪亮绿斑，土壤酸化的表征。

 

勒杜和拉斯特把他拖出车子，带进其中一间附属房屋。马蒂一直仰着头，似乎那样映入眼帘的光明便可以一直留下来。

 

近看勒杜，马蒂注意到他身上还有一种之前忽略了的紧张感。而且他像几周没洗澡似的臭气熏天，农民般结实的肌肉还辐射着某种过热的感觉，好像里面的机械运转过速，随时要解体飞出零件一般。马蒂唯一一次有这种感觉是陪伴父亲的最后时日，当癌症像浸湿海绵的水一样全面侵占了他父亲的身体之际，老年痴呆症也将他的大脑啃食得千疮百孔。病态的疯狂。世界上到底有多少这种人？拉斯特曾做过假设，但马蒂不愿相信那是真的，因为人人都会做出选择，可只要心智正常，没人会做出勒杜这种选择。

 

也许他是低估了，低估了这种疯癫多么的蛊惑人心。多易引人堕落。

 

这间小破屋里充斥着苍蝇。

 

马蒂从来没一次性看过这么多。它们像是从河里拉上来的谋杀受害者遗体：肿胀而裹着泥浆。紫绿色的眼睛滴溜溜地乱转。腿脚乱七八糟地揉在一起。它们被垒成几堆，趴在盒子上，地上，墙上，马蒂身上。腐烂的脚蹭过他的皮肤，抹上尸液。他的大脑有一瞬间的空白，期间他试图远离它们，但拉斯特的指节死死抵住马蒂的脊椎，半是安抚，半是警告。马蒂的头发已经被汗水浸透，落下来遮住了他的双眼。

 

_这是个错误。我们犯了错误。我们根本不该来这里，_ _拉斯特_ _，没人应该来这里。_

 

然后他看见了那个女人。谭雅。

 

他和拉斯特偷来共度的时光全报应在了她的身上——他们不想打草惊蛇，但内心深处被金属包裹的那部分里，他暗自计算过在此期间她会遭什么罪，掂量过拉斯特关于她不会死掉的评估是否正确，然后将之归为交易的必然损失。可如今真正面对她时，他真想挖个地洞钻进去。羞愧感简直能将他的呼吸锁在胸中，好像他不配呼吸空气。

 

一次婚姻让他能轻易假设出玛姬在某些事上对他的看法，即便他的意识层面并不愿承认。可这一次，他避无可避。

 

勒杜把谭雅的一只手钉在桌上，苍蝇已经钻入她的血肉，正在啃噬手掌。她啜泣着，鼻涕在鼻头打着泡泡，同样引来了成群的苍蝇。

 

看她的样子一定才到不久，否则，上帝慈悲，她早该晕过去了——马蒂的大脑在这种时候竟然还能注意到一个细节：她身下并没有更易吸引飞蝇的屎尿。所以，是的。

 

她之前在别的地方，勒杜才刚把她转移到这里，而且是在拉斯特在酒吧露面之后。那意味着，马蒂明白过来，他至少有一个同伙。

 

有人告诉勒杜说拉斯特来赴约了。

 

太好了。真他妈的的希望对方的双人密谋和他与拉斯特的一样惬意。

 

他想了这么多就是在避免看向她，因为她长得有点像玛姬。上次在他们老房子里见到玛姬时她的形象， 如冷水般泼向他。

 

 _他妈的别走神，_ _马蒂_ ，她会这样说的。

 

拉斯特把他拖到前面，推倒在她身旁的地板上。马蒂扭动到合适的位置，保证一条畅通的呼吸通路，保证鼻子没撞上地板或者她汗水的味道。他想跟她说话，虽然那是蠢货行为。也许拉斯特用胶带封了他的嘴不光是在勒杜面前装样子，也是为了阻止他逞英雄。

 

拉斯特把他踢翻过来，这样他被绑住的双手就挨上了谭雅的光腿。马蒂了解拉斯特——只要在工作，这王八蛋就不会做犯错也不会做没意义的事。马蒂几乎感觉不到自己的手指，但他活动了几下活血，然后小心地背着手在她大腿上一遍又一遍划拉出“警察”二字。她一开始没反应，大概因为绳索的绞痛，手心的刺痛，身上淌下的汗水和内裤边嵌进腿中的割痛钝化了其他感觉。但她哭泣的声音好像变了。

 

她伸手探向他。警——察？她犹豫地在他手肘后面划起来。

 

马蒂捏了捏她的腿。

 

她不能自已地打了一个响亮的嗝，但什么也没说。聪明的女人。

 

他“陷阱”的“阱”字刚写到一半拉斯特和勒杜显然决定停止像欣赏博物馆的禁止触摸展品一样欣赏两位被捆好钉好的囚犯。勒杜弯身拉起谭雅，分开了他们，谭雅因为手心还被钉着发出一声惨叫。马蒂笨拙地支起身，身体简直像一块没反应的死肉，而拉斯特又一脚踢得他躺了回去。

 

“我最喜欢的两类人，”拉斯特说，“条子和操蛋的婊子。一个是给我的礼物，一个是给你的礼物。你有什么计划？”

 

“老姜跟你说了什么？”

 

拉斯特啐了口唾沫，“嘴逼紧。但他脸上那表情，白得跟粉似的。我倒想知道是什么搞得见过大风大浪的家伙变成这副德行。老姜是个软蛋。不像我，照单全收。你的血，你倒我酒里的其他东西，是啊，混蛋，我知道你放了，我眼里无穷的世界伸伸缩缩，”他听起来像他自己，不是克拉什，但勒杜似乎更喜欢这样：他像面对刚杀死的猎物一样舔了舔嘴唇，“我看到些东西。”

 

“你看到了什么？”现在听起来他虎视眈眈的可不止是拉斯特了。

 

拉斯特犹豫了。

 

 _快点啊_ ，马蒂想。恐惧舔过他的身体，如洒了一地的汽油正逐渐燃尽。 _快点啊，宝贝。你了解他。你了解这破事。你记得他嘴里吐出来的每个字因为你是_ _拉斯特·_ _操你妈的·_ _寇尔_ _，干这事没人超得过你。_

 

“黄色，”他回答。

 

若非他们身处此时此地，马蒂一定会像当场压倒他，因为那是毫无争议的正确答案，因为那个答案让勒杜的脸变成了一块闪闪发光的玻璃。聪明总会让他性奋。他就没见过比在状态的拉斯特更聪明的人。马蒂知道，他妈的就是知道。他为此而爱拉斯特。

 

“我们膜拜，”勒杜说，“我们所做的唯有服务。不是为我们自己，或是可卡因、海洛因、冰毒还有钱财。我们知道在那之外还有别的东西。宇宙是一碟唱片，我们服务转动它的人，而他也看着我们转动。不是为了天堂的仁爱或是地狱的可怖，因为一切只余当下，史蒂夫。时间是一个扁平的圆环。在它之外是黄衣之王以及他的宫廷。哈斯塔，伊格德拉西尔以及尼亚霍特普[1]。这些无名之物，还有那颜色。你尚不相信，因为你所见到的不过是浮光掠影。藉由鲜血拉开的帷幕，你会看到的。黄色——黄色之脉如同河中金砂一般遍存此地。它一直是本郡之血的一部分。扎根于每块石头、每棵家族树的根部中央。”

 

“我是德州来的，”拉斯特说，“扯什么本地颜色——对我毛线意义都没。你说了血，你说了金子，我明白你是什么意思。我理解这个，”他用靴尖踹向马蒂的大腿。他完全忽略了谭雅，这点倒是顺应了马蒂的希望，即便他腿中的痛意剧烈地上下翻滚，至少勒杜没管谭雅，“但无论这里有什么传统——可都不能约束我。”

 

“不约束你。你会成为它们的一部分，比太阳还古老的东西。比岩石还古老，”勒杜两眼放光地看着他，“我以前什么都不是，就是一坨屎，但你知道我现在成为什么了吗？”

 

 _什么都不是_ ，马蒂替拉斯特回答，借用拉斯特的傲气， _一坨屎_ 。

 

“我是右手。他的右手。”

 

“黄衣之王？”

 

勒杜笑了，“对国王来说，众人连尘埃也不比。是塔特的。”

 

马蒂对着胶带呜咽，谭雅也抬起眼，眼中的疼痛被赤裸裸的迷惑所取代。

 

“谁他妈的是塔特？”

 

“孩子啊，早在只有法国人和印第安人的时代，塔特家族便已来到路易斯安那。他们是州长。是传教士。他们的家族树自根部开始便是黄色的，在鲜血、精液和泪水的滋养下，以疯狂为肥，于黑星之下成长。艾洛尔是其中一个，你会见到艾洛尔的，因为他喜欢这事，尤其是女人。你有这个雷子了可不会介意他尝尝那女孩的吧。我知道你是哪种取向。自从进屋，你脚都没离开过他。连我都不看一眼，”勒杜听起来似乎有点欣赏拉斯特的这种做法，好像他认为拉斯特-克拉什-史蒂夫血管里喷薄的那种迷恋是他过去感受过很多回的那类，“我们等艾洛尔过来，然后割开他们，撒入我们的种子，用异种之骨撑开他们的肋骨。也让他们尝一尝，”他打开拳头，里面是一个透明塑料包，“我们会立于宫廷之中，感受时圈之外的黑色空气流过我们的皮肤，就用他们的皮肤书写即将降临的启示。

 

“这货是你自制的？”

 

“你不会觉得你的朋友老姜是唯一特别的吧，是吧？是艾迪·塔特招募的我。”

 

“那艾洛尔呢，艾洛尔——”

 

“柴尔德斯。他被那颜色所触碰，与国王共处的时间比任何人都长——是他的祖父带他上的道，亲自带他来到廷中。那荣誉，那鲜血，那灰烬。让人多么希望能亲临那个场景啊。但能控制的话尽量别盯着他的疤痕看。”

 

“我不会的，”拉斯特说。他从勒杜手中接过那个小袋。从马蒂的角度看，就像一个普通茶包，只是更闪一点，但人畜无害。拉斯特戳了戳它，“你的货很棒。就是见效慢。”

 

“这种快。”

 

“就等你这句话呢，”拉斯特说道，用拇指指甲又快又狠地切了一条，然后全吹在了勒杜的脸上。

 

勒杜晃晃悠悠地后退，拉斯特踢了他一脚，正中他的肚子，踹得他直接跌撞上了桌子。谭雅试图往后缩，但她钉住的手又被撕扯了一下，疼得她呻吟出声；马蒂窝在她身边，尽力用他的身体贴满她身侧因恐惧而紧张的肌肉。

 

拉斯特一不做二不休，从地上拾起一个工具盒，砸在勒杜头上如钟鸣一般响亮，然后就当废物丢到一边去了，好像他只想亲自动手，一拳拳砸下去直到指节破皮流血。他停不下来。马蒂这才看出怎会有人惧怕他。他是危险分子。但他们都是。他也想这样做，渴望得简直快要烧起来，但他动弹不得，当拉斯特重重嘟囔了一声，再次拾起工具箱，从中挑出一柄锤子和一把钉子的时候，马蒂翻腾起身，尽快挪向拉斯特。膝盖和手肘触地，蠕动过去。他用肩膀碰了碰拉斯特的膝盖后侧，拉斯特转过身，面色煞白。

 

 _不值得_ ，马蒂想说，但他想到了瓦尔蕾特，想到了吉米。想到了梅茜和奥黛丽。在任何孩子身上都能看到你自己孩子的身影，每一双天真的眼睛深处都有他两个女儿望向他的眼神。而勒杜又是怎么对待天真的？

 

说服拉斯特的理论干涸在马蒂口中，反正他想说也说不出来。

 

勒杜哈喇子直流，嗑得比他妈的风筝飞得还高。他没法反抗了。要下手容易至极。

 

但拉斯特。拉斯特以前就是因为毙了一个残杀儿童的凶手而被埋去做卧底，根本没人可怜他：他们把他埋到了地底。

 

马蒂摇头，而拉斯特弯身一把撕掉他嘴上的胶带，毫无温柔可言——他走得太远了，“ **为什么？** ”

 

“我希望你抽身，”马蒂说。不干胶还黏在他嘴唇上，也把他的话给粘住了。他觉得拉斯特几乎听不见他说话，“抽身，不是埋得更深。”

 

“没可能抽身，”拉斯特说。马蒂从没见过这么毫无希望的凄凉眼神。鲜血流下他的手，滴在地上。背景里的勒杜依旧在毫无意义地絮叨，直到拉斯特又给了他肋骨一脚。所以拉斯特还是会杀了他，马蒂并不假装介意。谭雅会力挺他们，说他们别无选择，也许是这样没错。也许拉斯特一直奔跑于与他体内某种东西相撞的路上，与那辆撞死他女儿的汽车，这个狗娘养的混蛋还有那些死去的孩子们，与马蒂，而他没法让这一切停止，就如同他无法阻止太阳升起一样。

 

但马蒂却已经将之视为己任，自从遇见拉斯特，他便让自己挡在了拉斯特跟拉斯特认为无可避免的东西之间，他将自己绑在了拉斯特脑中的铁轨上。

 

无论他们是否要把这事栽在拉斯特身上——就马蒂迄今为止在他身上看到的种种征兆来讲，杀人对拉斯特绝无好处。

 

“拉斯特，别，”马蒂说，“这辈子唯一一次，你他妈的就放手吧。”

 

拉斯特转身看他，嘴唇蠕动，好像没法决定是该斥责他、好好说话，还是跪在地上祈祷。他发出几声闷吼，来回转动手中的锤子，然后一步跨到桌边，把钉子从谭雅的手心里撬了出来。

 

在这一瞬间，马蒂能听到的只有苍蝇的嗡鸣。紧接着，谭雅把锤子扔过房间，砸在一把半朽的铲子上，迎来短暂的寂静。勒杜说了一句，“卡寇莎，”马蒂淡淡道，“你他妈的闭嘴，”他的手腕脚踝都被磨得生疼。他等待拉斯特过来割开绑他的绳子。一个想法突然划过他的脑海，也许通过拯救拉斯特，他会失去他，但当拉斯特真真切切地回来割掉胶带，按摩马蒂双手的时候，感觉他好像又想让血液回流进他的皮肤之下。

 

“他不动了，”谭雅看着勒杜。

 

“想也不可能，”拉斯特说，扶马蒂贴着桌子站起来。

 

谭雅还在把钉子一颗颗全踢到远离他触手所及的范围之外。她漏掉了一个；接着从地上捡起它，拿在没受伤的那只手里。一两秒之后，她放声大哭。她的声音似乎提醒了马蒂他几乎忘却的东西：也许世上除了拉斯特还是有其他人的；也许她是该得到一些关于勒杜现在状态的解释。但他没法让自己操心这些事，而这到底意味着他是个初出茅庐的反战主义者还是个混球，他不知道。天平向哪方倾斜，是因为宽容而偏向拉斯特还是因为正义而偏向谭雅和孩子们，他都无所谓，只要不是偏向勒杜，他反而希望这家伙脑袋里哪根血管能像橡皮筋一样爆掉，省了他们的麻烦。但他还是会选择拉斯特。他意识到了。无论哪次被问到这个问题，他都会选择拉斯特。

 

“打911，”拉斯特对马蒂说，没看他一眼，“让他们秘密行动。但我希望在艾洛尔·柴尔德斯出现前让她离开这里。”

 

“你根本没搞清这破事会搅出多大的风暴，”马蒂边说边拿出自己的手机。

 

“我看到他了，”谭雅说，“塔特。所有的塔特。艾迪，比利·李。”

 

马蒂挑眉。他无法想象那些衣冠楚楚的阳痿混蛋会靠近这里，但又没法问她是否在撒谎。她扬着下巴，一双眼睛亮得如同燧石。无论她知道什么，在录证词前是不会忘掉的。他欠她份情。靠，若他脑子没那么糊涂，若他不是老想着拉斯特·操你妈的·寇尔而是一门心思扑在工作上，他也许早就请她一同编造针对勒杜的证词了，这样他们就能有双重保险。

 

拉斯特看上去依旧不知道他们在说些什么，但话说回来，拉斯特没电视看。马蒂觉得若他们搬到一起住，他可以慢慢让拉斯特融入这个世界。这个想法让他手背的汗毛都立了起来。该死的，但跟拉斯特一起住可有的受了。现在如此。甚至愈加如此。

 

马蒂打了电话，尽量在保证听上去不太疯的情况下吐出更多的信息。拉斯特一直盯着他手指尖上的粉末，好像随时打算吸一口，这也让马蒂很紧张，催促他赶紧说完。勒杜已经翻起了白眼，彻底安静下来。马蒂合上电话，靠在桌边，看着那人胸口的起伏。总是那些你不希望活下来的人留了条命。若没有拉斯特，若没有他对拉斯特的感情，他不知道自己会做出些什么。

 

 _现在想通了吧，混蛋_ ，他想到， _时间可不是扁平的。_

 

他向拉斯特伸出手，后者任他执起手。马蒂用拇指度量拉斯特的脉搏，虽然不准，但他尽力了。手上的感觉告诉他，他们的心脏都还在跳动。

 

[1]哈斯塔，伊格德拉西尔以及尼亚霍特普：哈斯塔（Hastur）是克苏鲁神话中的一个邪恶存在，代表“风”， 黄衣之王是他的一个化身，与代表“水”的克苏鲁同属“旧日支配者”。伊格德拉西尔（Yggdrasil）是“生命之树/宇宙树”，世界之源，来源是北欧神话。奈亚拉托提普（Nyarlathotep）是克苏鲁神话里的“次等外神”，上有“旧神”和“外神”，下有“旧深支配者”，构成克苏鲁神话的神祗部分，尼亚霍特普的意思是“蠢蠢欲动的混乱”，也被称为“千面之神”，因为多作者共著的克苏鲁神话里，他在不同篇章里的形象并不一样；他是除“旧日支配者”外的神祗里唯一有具体性格的。


	15. Chapter 15

艾洛尔·柴尔德斯的下半截脸布满了他孩提时留下的疤痕，随着年龄的增长延展开来。

 

自从在新闻上看到那张脸，梅茜就一直做噩梦。她不想被意面男抓住。

 

“孩子们怎么会听说这破事的？”马蒂夹着听筒问玛姬。

 

玛姬轻蔑地嘘了嘘，“某些东西一旦降世，便再也收不回去了。”

 

（不，他本有机会。或者说他本可以放任拉斯特抓住机会。）

 

柴尔德斯谈了很多他妹妹的事。是马蒂给她做的访谈。她带他参观了房子的边边角角，向他展示艾洛尔交给她保管的东西。然后她掀起自己的裙摆，给他看哥哥还给了她什么。意面，马蒂想。这是意面女。他把塑料证据袋装着的成捆头发和累累白骨装上车，给她的疤痕拍照，最后一口吐在了前轮旁边。

 

他想给拉斯特打电话，但拉斯特现在还没法接听。

 

他打给谭雅，后者听了他足有三分钟的自我辩护才说了一句，“我能保证没有你也办成事，”然后就挂了。

 

她经常出现在新闻上。塔特家族的人也一样。

 

***

 

“你知道你的事业完蛋了吧，”史蒂夫对他说。他已经半醉，像一艘不停进水的轮船般倚靠着吧台。大案曝光以来，他一直有点古怪：马蒂没法解读他脸上的表情，“不是工作，你的工作还在，但是——你会成为没人信任的操蛋英雄。流言纷飞，首当其冲的是你在操寇尔。”

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，他考虑过这问题，结论是除了拉斯特，玛姬和女孩们对他的看法他在乎以外，史蒂夫还是谁谁怎么看他关他屁事，“或者说之前是。这日子过的，还真蛮难说。”

 

“靠，”史蒂夫用拇指摩擦玻璃杯沿。

 

“哦，我知道他们会流放我。没事。只要他们也把拉斯特放了。这段时间我看够了够倒一辈子胃口的丑事破事，史蒂夫。以后离它们越远越好。就找地儿挂个小招牌，天天处理些保险诈骗。干净的案子就行。”

 

“没什么案子是干净的。”

 

“你到底有什么毛病？”

 

“除了你摇身一变成了基佬以外？”

 

他没纠正——哪个部分都没——他觉得那没什么意义。若要出手，在史蒂夫·格雷西抬手前他就能把他干翻，对付男人，或者说马蒂了解的那种男人，那才有效。关于马蒂是弯男的消息会满天飞，但他弯而不弱的消息同样会传开来。

 

但拉斯特是他的弱点，就像过去的玛姬，还有短暂介入的丽莎：但那都是私底下的弱点。柔软的下腹。

 

不管怎样反正也和史蒂夫八竿子打不到一块。

 

“除此以外，”马蒂轻松地说，“你放心我没看上 **你的** 屁股，史蒂夫。”

 

“不谈这个，”史蒂夫说，“你什么事都没告诉我。你和寇尔组队。还有你——你甚至都没让我有个准备。”

 

马蒂把酒瓶往后推了一英寸的样子，在桌上留下两圈冷凝水：他小心地说，“你难道需要准备什么？”

 

“操你的，马蒂，”史蒂夫说完起身，有一瞬间差点没站稳。

 

好了，马蒂想，把这个瞬间拉长到两个月，那就是他的生活。

 

***

 

他坚持给拉斯特寄明信片，写绵绵情话，虽然听起来不像，比如这封： _事事一团糟，不过我还在给你烤意面_ 。或者他会给拉斯特发鼓励贺卡——为了一张画着猫儿挂在枝头，写着“坚持住啊宝贝儿”的卡片，他找遍了方圆十英里。 _一切都跟你没离开时一个样。_

 

有天晚上他喝醉了——不是和史蒂夫，是跟奎萨达，对于马蒂选择拉斯特的事，他觉得是打了卑鄙擦边球的古怪之举，但除此之外，“关我毛事”就是他的想法——到头来他在一家廉价加油站买了张印有墨西哥湾的明信片。他把它投入邮筒，指望它能像漂流瓶一样漂到勒戒中心。他不记得自己写了什么。

 

（十年以后，他才在拉斯特收藏的一个鞋盒里发现了它： _我爱你，我为你骄傲，我希望你在我身边_ 。）

 

但总的来说，他只是等待家属接待日。他不知道拉斯特到底杀了或者威胁了谁才让他排到了访客名单上，毕竟他们既非血脉之亲，也无相同姓氏，但他邮箱里还是不断收到来访宣传册。那是拉斯特依旧活在人世的唯一证据。有时候，他会开车路过中心，看着亮灯的窗子想象。

 

日子一天天过，期间玛姬教会他做一种糖霜里掺橘子皮的华丽蛋糕。他抖手洒糖计算合适的分量。

 

玛姬把眼前的头发捋到一边，“你想过女孩们要叫他什么吗？”

 

“他没在她们身边待过，根本没机会叫。”

 

“等他 **回来** 。”

 

“我不知道，‘拉斯特’大概。”

 

“那就行，”她说，“别扯什么‘拉斯特叔叔’，我讨厌那个。若他是她们的叔叔，你就真是脑子有病了，不是相思病的问题。”

 

“我没害相思病。”

 

“世上有那么多种蛋糕，马蒂，你偏偏挑了最难的那种，”她用手擦了擦额头，“若这个再塌在烤箱里，下一个你就自己弄吧。然后我们再重新协商赡养费的问题。”

 

***

 

等家属接待日到了，马蒂带了第三轮实验的蛋糕，一杯半融化的香草奶昔，还有像石头一样梗在喉头的话。他有两个月没见过拉斯特了，除了新闻上播放的一张老照片。他也从没见过拉斯特完全清醒的模样，他见到的拉斯特从来都如同弹珠机般被亮晶晶的残留毒品照耀得通体发光，耳边是玩具猴子敲钹的声音。勒戒中心是拉斯特与州警达成的协议的一部分，包含在他预支的三分之二抚恤金、戒毒与精神疗程之中，而拉斯特竟然听天由命地接受一切，这让马蒂依旧拿不准这到底出于谁的主意。

 

他上次听到拉斯特说话是他们在入口处分别的时候，还没下车时，拉斯特对他说，“我一直觉得如果他们最终让我抽身，我会去凶案组。但现在，我却只想好好歇歇。知道闭上眼睛的时候不必分裂成两个人。不必去想我们见过的那些，只想着你——其他什么。”

 

虽然可能性不大，但依旧有可能——他得面对一个彻底清醒的拉斯特，而后者的理性告诉他他其实并不想要马蒂。

 

但马蒂抵达的时候拉斯特已经在那里了，坐在一张布满抓痕的棕黄色木桌边，搭建纸牌屋，只用黑牌。

 

马蒂搞不明白这屋子里的东西怎么没有被吸过去，铁屑飞往磁铁那样。他永远也搞不懂为什么只有他觉得拉斯特永远难以预料。

 

“我猜我终于搞明白塔特那破事的来龙去脉了，这就是拉斯特对他的问候辞，“一定是那样，让那新闻没日没夜地播。没提拍照时从背后打光，仰角拍摄，让你看着像个英雄。”他从马蒂手上抢过奶昔，“我跟人说我睡了你，结果比起我的脸天天上报，他们更喜欢这个料。”

 

“我觉得你看起来很好。穿着那夹克才让你看着浑。”

 

“你喜欢那夹克，”拉斯特轻松地说。

 

“是啊，”马蒂说，“你哪一部分我都喜欢。”

 

之后，话题就轻松多了。马蒂仔细解释了蛋糕的细节，切成几片，沐浴在拉斯特的赞扬里，当然是典型的拉斯特风格，意味着他将之比喻成马蒂从没读过的一些诗，然后又说他喜欢上面的糖霜。这给了他仔细观察拉斯特的机会，后者并不介意。清醒，没有药物的干扰，拉斯特看上去累坏了，但并不神经过敏，而且还长了点肉。他的头发最近没剪过，看上去有点蓬乱沧桑，马蒂掂量了一下，觉得这更让他性奋。改变最大的是谈话期间他脸上不时略过的笑容。不是说马蒂没见过他笑。只是他从没见过拉斯特这么平静、轻松的笑容。

 

但在拉斯特重新将话题引向案子后这轻松时光又再次淡化，“审判是什么时候？”

 

“这事牵扯那么广，你知道会有多慢，”马蒂说，“我猜测最近一年甚至几年我们是不会听到塔特家族的什么消息了。七四国庆前兴许能将勒杜和柴尔德斯定罪。但案子现在已经告一段落。”

 

拉斯特从叉子上刮下一些糖霜，在拇指上舔掉，“老姜呢？”

 

“试图全赖给勒杜，但既然勒杜已经在我们手上了，他当然是白费功夫。新年前他就能判。或者情人节前，都没差，”这并无不妥，因为马蒂就是那个坚称老姜的证词没有意义的人，他和每个与他争论的人唱反调直到对方屈服，基本上这是为了拉斯特，这样他才不会生活在老姜十年以内就会出狱的阴影之下。终身监禁足以空出足够的时间让拉斯特认为老姜在他身上留下的血手印慢慢褪色。

 

“不管怎样，”马蒂说，“都平息下来了。他们和被困陷阱的耗子一样互揭老底，不管怎么说，有你、我还有谭雅三个，至少有我和谭雅，如果他们觉得你来当证人会带来太多麻烦。”

 

“他们是会这么想。”

 

“也许吧，”马蒂不予置评地回答，即便他知道拉斯特是对的。他也花了些时间争论这个，但有的仗他打得赢，有的就不行了。

 

比如他试图从史蒂夫嘴里挖出一些证词的仗。他不是住在伊甸园：有些杂草就是除不尽。

 

“不管怎样，”他又说了一遍，“都会平息下来的。板上钉钉的正义。”

 

“板上钉钉的正义，”拉斯特喃喃，“觉得我跟开球后被击散的台球似的。靠，我要抽根烟。他们这里什么都不给，”他机械地嚼着奶昔的吸管，眼睛没看马蒂，落在窗外，“我一个月内应该能出来。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“再找个住处。”

 

“唔，”马蒂说，“你可以，你知道的。你可以住我这里。之前你不一直都在我这儿。”

 

外面，拉斯特在看的地方，鸟儿们群集在树顶。在绿意中来回穿梭的小黑镖。这不是他第一次希望自己能知道拉斯特在想些什么，但他们过去拥有的并不是理解的桥梁，并不完全如此：他所做的只是通过假想的自我孤岛慢慢往拉斯特所在的地方探出一条路。好像拉斯特是他新长出来的胳膊。他们不是经过通常的方式走到一起的。他试图想象与拉斯特约会，嘴角便不能自已地上翘。

 

“我有个主意，”他小心地说，“也许在一切发生后——一切没发生后——”一切没被允许发生后，“——你可能不想这样。若是如此，我得告诉你，拉斯特，你会搞得事与愿违。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“没错，”马蒂说，突然觉得自信满满，“不能因为事情没像我们希望的那样发展，就说它发展的不顺利。拉斯特，若我不能和你住一起，我不知道我他妈的还能跟谁。我花了太长时间思考若我今天没见到你那这天我该怎么挨过去。你呢，你一定也想念我的，混蛋。就我看来，从没有别人给你做过吃的。”

 

“我以为我会来到一个能感觉到她的地方，”拉斯特说，“索菲亚。”

 

马蒂没料到话题的转折。他倾身向前。

 

拉斯特的眼睛好像被人蒙了一层纱，如此陌生以至于马蒂过了好一会儿才意识到拉斯特正在努力抑制泪水。他摸到拉斯特的手，捏了捏，拉斯特更用力地盯向窗外。群鸟冲向褪色的天空。

 

“我曾以为若我能执掌生杀大权——果断地将那些本可能取走她性命之人的性命取走——就能找到某种平静。但不是那样的。”

 

“我很抱歉，”马蒂轻声说道。

 

“但我在你身上找到了，”拉斯特说，他几乎是小心地迎上马蒂的眼睛，眨了一下：眼泪落了下来，“好像你们两个——和克莱尔在一起我找不到平静，自那以后就不行了，但之前——好像我们都是——我没法定义。”

 

这简直是至上的荣誉，想想拉斯特以前都定义过什么。

 

拉斯特用一根手指依次滑过马蒂的每一根，探索着他。

 

“我还留着你画的那幅画，”马蒂自知这是在没话找话，这事他以前就提过，但这次说起来感觉不同：更像一份承诺，“从没丢掉过，即便我被你气得要死。”

 

“我觉得现在我能画幅更好的。”

 

“那幅我就很喜欢。”

 

拉斯特还在端详他，似乎若要再在这里黄油色的墙内呆一个月，远离马蒂，他就会忘掉马蒂的一切样貌体征，除非他非常，非常小心，“你就是只孔雀，马蒂。等我出去，随我喜欢，一切赌局都以我给你画画为赌注，”听他的口气，好像他希望那尽量频繁，至少有一瞬间，他看起来似乎想执起马蒂的手，放在嘴边亲吻，但最终，只有他的拇指钻入马蒂的指节之间，停在那里，如同一个答案，和马蒂曾背负的任何东西一样沉甸甸的。然后他笑了。

 

其中一只鸟飞落到窗前，在窗台上踱起步来。

 

没人在意它了。


End file.
